Second Chance
by hnt2k
Summary: What would have happened if, during 'Reckoning', Clark would have told Lana his secrets again after the time shift? I plan to show you. Comments always make me want to update. Chapter 8 Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any part of Smallville, though I wish I did so Clark would grow a pair and just tell Lana the truth.

Summary: This is my first Smallville fic, so be judgmental but gentle. It takes place during 'Reckoning' right after the first scenario. I don't know if anyone else has tried what I'm about to do but oh well. Hope you like the changes I'm gonna make to this sad storyline. ENJOY!

Second Chance to do it Again

Chapter one

Clark shivered as his vision came back into focus. 'What the hell…' He felt the two pieces of coal. One in his chest from just enduring what he thought was the death of the love of his life, and another piece in his hand. The piece he thought he'd just used to make Lana's engagement ring in his ice Fortress. "I'm back. I have another chance, but-", his heart jumped as he heard Lana climb up to his loft.

He met her at the top of the stairs, hugging her fiercely, almost painfully tight out of joy. "You're here!" he sniffled into her sweater on the verge of tears.

"O-of Course I'm hear, Clark" she said somewhat confused at how strange he was acting. "I'm just not sure if this is what our relationship needs right now" referring to the secret day he had planned for them.

"Umm…well…"

"So, where are we going?"

"I was th-thinking we could go out to the lake" he lied and she knew and frowned. 'Think, Clark think'

"Don't you think I can tell by now when you're lying?" she demanded raising her voice.

'Think faster!'

"'A day I'd never forget', that's what you said right!" she hissed though clenched teeth.

'I got it' the light bulb in Clark's head finally flicker on. "Your right, Lana I'm sorry. Can we postpone this? I thought I was ready, but I'm not, not yet. I need to be sure of this. Just give me a little more t-" he was cut short as raised her hand to stop him.

"Stop. Not another word." Not ready? Ready to what? More time! She was fled up with his excuses. She was tired of crying because the man she loves won't open up to her and show his real self. "Clark, I can't believe you! Ggrrr! You make me so- you know what, I'm so tired of this!"

'This? Did she mean us?' Clark worried

"Every time I think things are looking up, that you're finally letting me in, you pull a one-eighty." She huffed almost unable to control her anger. It seem like only Clark could make her this way. Make her feel like she could fly or douse her in gasoline and light a match. "…Clark" her voice softening for a moment "I love you, you know that, but…" she closed her eyes squeezing tears from them "but if you can open up and tell me……(sniffle) just leave me alone."

And with that she was gone, crying out of the loft.

Later At the Daily Planet

"Hey Clark" Chloe smiled at her friend as they walked down the stairs to the basement of the Daily Planet. Seeing him was an unexpected surprise. She knew he had planned to use all of today to spend time with Lana, though he didn't say exactly what those plans were. When he didn't respond she stole another glance at him and that's all she needed. She stopped them "What's wrong?" she put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Lana had our last fight…" he said blankly. He eyes were cold…sad.

"Your day went that bad?" Chloe looked at the time on her cell phone "you sure don't waste time, do you?" she said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

(Sigh) "Chloe, I was going to tell her."

It took her awhile to catch the on. "You were gonna what?" she put her hand over her month. The other employees stopped what they were doing. There were a lot stares and confused face over the outburst. "There's nothing to see here! Hey, mind ya business!"

"That didn't come up on the Doppler. So, what went wrong?" Chloe asked as they started walked again.

"I know it sounds crazy but I've lived this day once already"

"Like Déjà vu?"

"No I really meant I've been through this once. But I actually told her last time"

"Okay whatever you say" She replied, still not quite ready to believe him.

"Okay you don't believe me? Do you see the guy bringing in flowers? He's bringing them to this lady, and in the card some guy is asking her on a date" Clark prophesized pointing at the woman at the desk they were passing.

"Susan? Yeah right she hasn't been on a date in-"she was cut off when the flower boy drop off the flowers to the aforementioned Susan, who read the card, then began jumping and screaming for joy. "Lucky guess?"

"Okay, somebody is about to be fired and cause a scene." As if on queue, a man bust through the editor's door.

"You can't fire me! I QUIT!

Chloe nervously looked up at Clark "umm…people down here get fired all the time."

Ring, Ring! Chloe went to pick up the phone but Clark shook his head.

"Don't answer it, it's a wrong number" she picked up the phone anyway. "Somebody calling for Chinese food"

He was right again "I'm sorry we're all out of egg rolls" she hung up the phone wide-eyed. "Okay, spill it, what happened?"

"Well like I said I told her, everything" Clark took a deep breathe "then I asked her to marry me"

"Whoa" Chloe said, bug-eyed and jaw slacked "then what happened"

"She said yes. Everything was fine until my dad's election party. Somehow she got away from me and…" Clark seemed to shake as he continued, obviously something had gone terribly wrong "and next thing I know, she calling me on my cell saying Lex found out then…" he looked physically ready to cry now "she-she screamed…an accident…she didn't see the bus" with his faced buried in Chloe's chest, he shook, hard.

10 Minutes Later

Clark had finally composed himself enough to talk to Chloe about what he was going to do. As much as he didn't want to, there just didn't seem to be another choice. "I can't tell her. It's the only way to save her. If she didn't know then Lex wouldn't have chased her and none of this would have happened."

Chloe could see his logic, but she had a better idea. It was pretty simple and she couldn't really see how he didn't think of it himself. "Clark there's a big difference this time around" she paused gauging his reaction "you know what will happen, so you can stop it."

Clark shook his head 'no', "I can't chance that, it's too dangerous."

"Clark, think about it. You know when she… so all u have to do is watch her like a hawk for the rest of the night." she could see that he was still doubtful, but she was determine to help him.

She knew, even though she herself had feelings for Clark, he loved Lana and if he didn't tell her the truth soon he'd end up losing her for good. "Clark, this isn't 'Final Destination'." He forced a grin. "I'll help you, I'll get Lois to help, she can't sneak passed us all, please, you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't, and you know it." She looked him straight into his baby-blues.

He fell silent for a moment. She thought he would turn her down again. "Clark…?"

"I know I'd regret it"

"So you'll do it"

"I try" he smiled a full smile. He'd try, for Lana, for their future. He didn't know if he'd go through with the marriage proposal just yet… or maybe he would. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

"Well, go tell her, already!" She smiled and pushed him out the door.

Chapter one end

(See what might have been, next! Feedback please)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Lois' Apartment (Talon)

Lois paced around her apartment, on the phone, rushing to get last minute loose ends tied up for the Jonathon Kent's election. "Any results from the poles yet?" she asked putting down a stool by the high cabinet so she could reach her snack stash at the top. "I know it's early, but patients isn't my strong suit" she said hanging up the phone, and snatching a Little Debbie box the top, effectively loosing her balance and throwing herself into a wobbling fit on the stool. Luckily Lana was there to brace her semi-fall. "Thanks"

"Sorry I'm late" Lana said dejectedly. Lois noticed.

"Okay, spill it" she had a feeling who this was about. "Hold on, let me guess. Tall, dark, and flannel, right?" she smiled, continuing her work.  
"Yes that's part of it" she sighed, there was more to it than just Clark. Something she had been fighting with herself about for a while.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm not my cousin, I won't publish what you tell me" she smirked.

"Okay, Clark and I had another fight. I think it was our last fight… I just can't take his lies anymore. He won't let me in and I don't know why." She said, sighing again. "Maybe I'm just not important enough to him-"

"Lana don't say that, cause' you know it's not true" she interrupted and step right in front of her. "Look, Clark loves you. I admit it makes me sick how much he talks about you" she joked and Lana chuckled. "But that's not the full reason your feeling this way, is it?" Lois said, face becoming very serious.

Lana shook her head "No, there's Lex… well not really-I mean he tells me the truth and he likes me, I think. I just don't know if I feel the same way. I mean I don't feel the same… I don't think." she stammered not really sure of herself at the moment.

"Well you don't need me to tell you what I think of Lex but it's your life. You have to look into their eyes, and look into your heart and ask it 'who do I feel right with?'… I will say this much, I'd be lucky to end up with someone like Smallvil-I mean Clark."

Lana smiled "Thank you Lois" she had never really looked at it that way. "I know what I have to do. Hopefully I'll make the right choice" she said picked up her purse and left.

"I know you will" Lois said to a closed door, "Clark, don't be so stupid!" she said aloud, then looked around for the phone. "Now, what to do next?"

The Met U Dorm

Lana pulled up to the dorm, only to see Clark standing in front of the doorway 'Had he been waiting on me?'

When she got out Clark was the first to speak. "Lana we need to talk"

"I know. Let's go up to my place." She grabbed his hand and led him up stairs to her and Chloe's room. "Okay, Clark, listen"

"Lana, I'm sorry" His words were so soft. He touched her face, sending a tingle through her body. His touch always felt so inviting.

As if acting on instinct, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his strong torso. He embraced her as well, his hands gently stoking her back. They both missed this so much. Lana was faintly annoyed by the fact that he could make her feel this way so easily. Even so, she needed to do what was best for them, best for her.

As if to make her decision harder, Clark moved his hand to her chin, guiding Lana into a short yet very passionate kiss. Her body buzzed with life as the lips met. It was just days ago when they would do this fairly often, not caring who was looking. Everything just seemed to fade out when they touched.

She pressed into him even tighter not wanting any space between. He broke the kiss for air, staring deep into his lover's eyes, his hands moving in small circles to her spot at small of her back. Lana slender form buzzed again.

She looked up at him, no longer thinking. Her chest pressed firmly against his, loving the feeling as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes filled with hunger. "Lana, I'm sorry about-humph" she thought she heard him say before pounced on him, eating at his lips hungrily as if it was her first meal in weeks.

He feared she would go farther than he wanted to at the moment, but she just lay there on top of him, seemly content with making a feast of his mouth. Lana surprised him when she pulled away abruptly, causing him to open his eyes. She looked beautiful. Her lips slightly puffy from all the kissing, her skin was flush, and her chest was still heaving.

Lying on the ground she had remotely realized her phone vibrating on her belt clip. It brought her back to reality, long enough for her to get off him and check who it was.

The screen read 'Lex Luthor'. Only then did she remember where she had to go. What she had to fix. What she had to do…

"I'm sorry Clark" she said and got up.

"For what?" Clark got up as well.  
"I have to do something" her phone rung again. She read the screen again. 'Lex Luthor'. She turned to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Clark's voice stopped her momentarily. Rushing to her wondering why she was doing this. "Don't go, I'm ready now. I know how much you want me to open up to you, and I'm ready, willing to do it, just don't go." He said, pleading with his eyes.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat that wouldn't go down. 'Ready?' she thought hopefully, and then shook her head, knowing what had to be done first.

"No Lana, please. Didn't you hear me I'll open up to you, tell you everything you wanted to know." He rushed out, taking a deep, shaky breathe. "I'm ready now, Lana. Please tell me it's not too late."

Tears streamed down her face, she hated to see him hurting, "No, your not too late" she replied bring some life back to him. "But in order for us to…I have to be as ready as you are-I-I" she started trying to compose herself long enough to finish "I have secrets too and-and then there's Le" she couldn't finish, though he knew what or better yet, who she was about to say. "I'm sorry" and she ran out the door.

Clark ran home…

End of Chapter 2  
(Things will get better. Thanks for the feed back on Ch.1. Looking forward to more)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"That joke wasn't funny, Jonathon" Martha said as they exited their pickup truck.

"Well maybe you just didn't get it, but-" Jonathon cut his sentence short seeing Clark faze into site in of the barn. "Hey Clark, I thought we wouldn't see you till the election party, tonight."

"I know but I need to talk to you two"

"Sounds serious son"

"Well" Clark looked nervous "it's about Lana. I've decided I'm gonna tell her. Tell her the truth about me"

His parent looked at him wide-eyed, but Martha was the first to speak, "Well I'm proud of you, Clark." Jonathon gave her a confused look but she continued "I know it's been hard for you, having to always hide your secret. It's a big decision."

"Speaking of which" his dad interjected "have you thought this through Clark?"

"I figured if I could tell anybody it would be someone I love, and she's it, there's just one problem" Clark said with the confidence of a handicap tight-rope walker. "Lex"

"Lex! What does he have to do with this?" Martha asked. Jonathon's face reading 'I-told-you-he-was-bad-news' all over it.

"I don't really know. I was at Met U with Lana and everything seems to be getting better between us for a moment, and then she got a phone call from Lex..." Clark paused shaking his head still somewhat confused over the matter "and she left... I didn't even get a chance to tell her." He looked at his parents "I think she might... I don't know what to think."

Clark felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his dad's eyes staring right back into his. "Clark, I may not know what you're going through right now, but earlier today you decided it was time to take charge difficult situations of the heart. Listen, even if Lana is at Lex's, you know deep down how she feels about you, so stop moping around here and go get the woman you love back." his dad smiled.

Clark smiled back "Your right dad. I'm leaving now." Clark turned toward the dirt road but his dad stopped him before he could speed off.

"You might want to use the truck; Lex might think it's weird that you decided to run all the way to his mansion.

"Oh, yeah" Clark replied, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Thanks dad, for everything."

At the Luthor Mansion

"Have those contracts ready for me by tomorrow" Lex said into his phone. He had just finished a deal to open a new building near Met U when Lana opened the door. "Sorry Jimmy, one of my business partners just arrived I'll have to talk to you later." he said hanging up the phone and smiling at the woman in front of his desk attentively.

"I got your call and your message what's up?"

Lex looked her up and down. She didn't look too good "I should ask you the same question. Are you ok?" he asked genuinely concerned. He tried to reach out to her but she pulled away.

"I'm fine, so what did you want?" she replied trying to put on a mask to hide the confusion she was feeling.

"Can't I have a friend over just because I want to see them?" Lex smirked at her. "But really with this election coming to an end I've been scrambling everywhere. I did manage to get a gift for a friend, though." He took a moment to walk around the desk and toward her, still smirking "I just bought a vacant building only blocks away from Met U."

"Okay?" Lana smiled a 'So what' smile at Lex, "Lex, you buy buildings all the time."

"It's for you, for us. I want to open a franchise to the Talon in Metropolis and I want you to run it, own it." He could tell by her expression she was surprised.

"Why"

"Because I feel you can handle it. You deserve it. You been more than a friend to me and that's why I have something else I have to tell you" he closed the distance between them.

She had an idea of what he was gonna say, strange, it didn't really excite her, but she let him continue.

"Lana, I've tried to fight these feelings for so long, but I just can't anymore" Lex whispered, hugging her as well, burying his face in the hollow of her neck. "I love you. I have for a long time, I just couldn't say it because of Clark, but that doesn't matter anymore. I know we're meant to be, not you and Clark. He won't even give you the truth!" He pulled away slightly, to see her face. "Just let me know you love me and I'll give you something even he wouldn't... All of me."

'Is he who I really want?' Lana asked herself, feeling the importance or this choice. She looked up deep into his eyes and in her heart for the answer. It came almost instantly, making her smile.

Lex noticed this and smiled too and leaned in to claim his prize.

To his surprise, he only to came up with air. "I'm so sorry Lex, I can't." She said, yet unable to look too apologetic, because of the effect that the man she loves was having on her mind at the moment. She just couldn't stop smiling. "I Love Clark too much."

Lex was furious "how can you love him, Lana! Tell me how you can love someone who won't you the keys to his life!" he yelled, his eyes red from a few busted blood vessels.

"I've always had the keys, Lex, I just had to find them" she replied and turned to leave.

But Lex would have none of that. What was she talking about! He didn't understand and didn't care to. "Now you listen to me!" he said through clenched teeth as he grabbed her shoulder almost painfully tight.

"Lex, that hurts..."

He ignored her pulling her face to within inches from his "Remember, Clark's not the only one with secrets. How do you think Clark's gonna look at you if he finds out your a murder? Better yet what would happen if the police found out?" he hissed and started to shake her angrily.

Lana had to think of something quick. She did, almost instantly Lex staggered backwards almost falling. He raised his hand to rub the hand print on his face, while feeling equal heat on the other side as well.

"You say call that love!" she screamed at him "if you can't hear what I'm gonna say, then read my lips, LEAVE ME THE F!# ALONE!" she took her purse from the top of his desk and walked to the door.

"I'm so sorry" she heard him say. Without looking, she gave him the finger and slammed his door behind her.

She pulled her phone from her purse and started to text Clark. She exited the mansion only to find Clark just getting out of his truck, already in his clothes for the election party. 'God, he looks so handsome'

From the truck, Clark pulled out some flowers he had custom designed with all of Lana's favorites, fresh from the flower shop, when he felt a pair arms wrap around him. A little surprised at the contact, he turned around to Lana smiling sweetly up at him. He opened his mouth to speak but it was quickly covered by Lana's. The kiss was intensely passionate. Clark somewhat caught off guard by the feeling being put into the kiss, nearly overwhelmed him. His knees quaked slightly as they parted.

"I love you, Lana."

"I love you too, come back home with me"

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4 coming very soon (Feed back, please, its what keeps me writing)


	4. Chapter 4 PT1

This chapter is kinda long so I've broke it into two parts

Chapter 4 Part 1 

Clark sat silently on Lana's bed awaiting her return from the shower; deep in his own thoughts 'Hey Lana, I'm an alien. No, that won't work... Lana, funny thing is I'm not from this planet. No, strike two Clark... Lana, remember your parent's death, yea that was all me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"By the look on your face, I'd have to ask, what do you want on your tombstone"

He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't heard anybody come in. He looked up and saw Chloe in the doorway giggling. He sighed "Hey Chloe, just trying to figure out how I'mma tell Lana."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"Long story, the point is I'm worried about how she'll react to me, seeing as I'm the reason her parents are dead." Clark said, and then looked back down at his black loafers, in disgust.

"Clark, that's not your fault."

"Yeah, right" he said sarcastically. "Can we change the subject, please?"

Chloe shook her head "Anyway, Lois said she'd help keep an eye on Lana during the party, although she wouldn't quit bugging me about why she was doing it..." she rolled her eyes.

"Good, hopefully everything goes just fine... by the way, what time is it?"

Chloe checked her cell for the time. Her eyes bugged out "S#$! It's five! I gotta go help my cuz finish getting everything ready for tonight. Oh by the way the party was moved up to seven, so don't be late, Smallville." Clark tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "Lois wanted me to tell you that" Chloe smirked. Clark rolled his eyes. "Good luck Clark"

"Thanks, bye Chloe."

15 minutes later

Lana walked back into her room, rubbing her head with a towel, when she happened upon Clark dozing on her bed. Even with his arms eagle spread across the bed he managed to not the wrinkle his black tux (no tie, open collar).

'God he's so beautiful. I remember the last time I saw him asleep in a bed, he he.' she thought dreamily to herself. 'I think I should wake him' she grinned to herself and crawled onto the bed, on top of him. She smiled down on him hungrily, and then started to assault his neck, biting here and licking there. He squirmed but remained asleep. 'He's a harder sleeper than I thought.' she smirk, letting her hands join in the fun, untucking his shirt, and sliding underneath to play with his chest and abs.

She brought her face to his ear "Time to wake up, baby." He mumbled and that was about it. "Say my name, Clark" she whispered. No response at first, but...

"Clark" he sighed.

"No, Lana" she giggled. "Say Lana"

"Clark" he said stubbornly.

"Lana, sweetie" she kissed his mouth. "La-na"

His face frowned up for a second then relaxed "Lana..."

'Yes, yes!' she nearly jumped about out off the bed in excitement. Then she nearly jumped again when his arms wrapped around her for a snug squeeze. She looked down to see his deep green pools staring right back at her. She tried for another kiss but got her nose bit instead. She opened her eyes and saw him grinning, her nose still between his pearly whites. She latched onto his chin in return, not really knowing why, it's just felt right.

She brought her hands from his torso to the sides of his face and started pecking away at his lips. "Uh...Lana" he tried to say between kisses, but it only seemed to entice her, making her bare down on him harder, her kisses going from pecks into a full blown deep oral cleaning that a dentist would be proud of. It had been so long since they had been together, been this close, that she just couldn't control herself anymore. She needed to jump him. NOW

Her hands began to ravish his hair as she kissed him even deeper as if she were trying to devour him. He then noticed that she was grinding rather gently on him. He didn't know if it was intentional or subconscious all he knew was that if he was gonna talk to her about his secrets, he had to stop her now, before she tried something more meaningful. 

He pulled back braking the kiss, then rolled them over to get control of the situation, but Lana would have none of it. She continued by kissing and licking at his exposed neck again. "Lana...ahh...Lana...w-we have to...ugh!" his concentration was waning as she decided his ear was next on her 'to-do' list, licking and nipping there too. His body was even starting to disobey him, as he unconsciously pressed his torso more firmly against hers, drawing a moan from her in response. "I-I can't think right with you...mmm...doing that" he said as their bodies began to move together on their own accord.

'Okay, that's enough' he tried removing all physical contact by standing up. 'Well that was a complete failure' he thought as he'd only managed to bring her with him, her body now effectively wrapped around his, her mouth now sprinkling kisses all over his face.

With his hands under her arms, he finally managed to pry her off him, holding her out at arms length, like a puppy, her feet dangling in mid air.

"Lana"

"Huh?" she said blankly, trying to regain her composer. Her tunnel vision was going back to normal. She took a deep breathe, flustered, not from embarrassment but because of what she was still thinking of doing to him. LICK THOSE LIPS

"I'm sorry but before we continue I have to show you something. Something I shouldn't have kept from you in the first place." he said staring into her eyes.

"Your right" she said taking another deep breathe "Sorry, I just didn't want to control myself."

"Don't you mean you couldn't control yourself?"

"No, I said it right the first time" she smirked and started putting on the clothes she had laid out. Gulp Clark rebuttoned and tucked his shirt back in. 

15 minutes later

"How do I look?" she asked, giving him a spin.

She had on a form fitting black business suit, complete with black slacks, black women's blazer, with matching heels. Under the blazer she had on a pink blouse and a gold necklace with a heart shaped emblem. She had on light make up and her hair was up.

"You look absolutely stunning" She blushed at that compliment and gave him a peck on the cheek. She grabbed her gloves, pink scarf and black heavy coat, remembering that when he was originally going to take her where ever it was they were going, he had told her to dress very warm. "Keep it up and we won't be leaving this room" she winked. 

GULP X2

"Oh I was meaning to ask, why you can't just tell me here?" she asked as they left the dorm.

"Because it's better if you see it and you can only see it if we go to the caves" he replied opening the door to the outside for Lana. "We'll probably be late to the party, but don't worry we'll make it there in time before the results come in" he said opening the car door for her.

"Baby, I know tonight is important for you and your parents, but all that's important to me is that I'm with you." 

End of Chapter 4, Part 1  
(If its not up to par let me know so I can rewrite it, cause I finished this while dozing in and out) (FEEDBACK!)

Ps-next, tragedy strike smallville, can Clark survive with a Loved one? Stay Tuned! ;) 


	5. Chapter 4 PT2

Chapter 4 Part 2

When they arrived at cave Lana checked her watch. They really were gonna be late. The party would be starting any minute. Oh well, to her this was just as important. Clark was finally going to open up to her. Tell her everything she needed and wanted to know. But what did the caves have to do with it? Before they entered, Clark stopped at the entrance.

"Before we do this I have to ask" Clark gathered himself nervously "How would you feel if you found out I wasn't the guy you thought I was?" 

He looked scared and deathly serious. 'Why is he so worried? Does he think I'd run after we've made it this far?' Lana wondered as she looked into his eyes.

"Clark..." she whispered, bring her hand up to caress his face "that's impossible. I love you because of you. There's nothing that can that." She pulled him down for a quick kiss and smirked "the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be" He smirked in return and led her into the cave. 

Then they came upon a space in the wall that she could have sworn wasn't there before. Clark looked back at her "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, Clark" she smiled. He nodded and travels in deeper, till they were met by a strange table in the middle of a small room. The table had symbols similar to the ones on the cave. "Clark... I'm afraid to ask but what does all this have to do with you?"

"When you asked me if I believed in life on other planets, you'd never know how ironic that question was" Clark replied dropping the key into a slot on the table. Sudden there was a bright radiating light racing throughout the entire cave.

She didn't what was going on. She looked up at Clark, very concerned. He held out his hand to her. "Do you trust me?" he mouthed through the noise. She nodded and took his hand. Everything went white...

At the Party

"Where's Lana?" Lois asked Martha. The party had been going on for at least thirty minutes and there was no sign of the 'child' she promised her cousin she'd baby-sit anywhere.

"Um... with Clark"

"And where's Clark?"

Martha really didn't want to talk about this "Talking" she replied quickly. "Talking with Lana"

"Ms. Kent, Clark knows how important this night is. He knows that we all want him to be here... even I want him here for this moment. What could possibly be more important than being here?" Lois looked genuinely concerned and it only served to make Martha more nervous.

"Well...aaa...they're...umm"

"Man, Lois getting emotional over the farm boy?" Chloe said, saving Ms. Kent from the awkward moment. 

"What-Smallville? Heck No! I just think it's important that he be here for Mr. Kent's day, that's all." she replied. 'Lois getting emotional over Clarkie? Not in this life time.' Lois thought, bashing the statement into her mind with a hammer. "Just let me know when Lana gets here."

Chloe nodded.

"It's okay Lois, I had a feeling he was gonna be running behind a bit" Jonathon said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Take a load off you deserve with all you done for the campaign."

"Well I could use a break"

At the Fortress

"Clark, what is all this? Where are we?" Lana said in awe of it all. This ice palace was huge, easily larger than even the Luthor Mansion.

"My biological dad gave it to me... Believe it or not you help me erect this" Clark could tell by the look on his love's face she didn't get it. "The stone you gave was one of the three pieces, which made all this."

"What is this place for?"

Clark led her over to the control console "It's to help me learn. To train me so I'm ready to fight to protect this planet for a coming danger."

"Kal el" the voice of his true father boomed through the entire fortress, a strong wind whipped passed Lana face "maybe I can be of some assistance."

"What was that!" Lana shrieked pulling Clark close to her for protection.

"That was my father" Clark held her tighter then looked up "What do you want!"

"This is the human you alter space and time for, is she not?"

"What is he talking about, Clark?" Lana asked, now very concerned.

"Lana, there's so much I have to tell you."

"Kal el, let me assist you in her education."

"What? What education?" Neither Clark nor Lana understood this at all.

"I shall let Lana see your memories" as if sensing his son's mistrust in him, Jor el continued "Think of this as a gift, I want nothing in return, Kal el. You will need a strong love one at you side at your worst hour. I am simply providing that loved one with knowledge, she will need."

For some unknown reason, Clark felt he could trust this "Lana would you be okay with that?" he asked Lana.

"I should be asking you the same question" Lana was bewildered to say the least. Her Clark actually wanted her in his head? Did she even want to have that much access? "I don't know, about this..."

"It's ok Lana. I planned on telling you everything anyway. This'll just make the long story a lot shorter to listen to. We need to get back anyway. Lana..." he looked into her eyes, making Lana smile at the attention he was giving her "if you don't want to, then just say no. I can tell you everything myself if you like."

Lana peered deep into his eyes, as if soul searching, then she saw it, his confidence in her, hint of anxiety, but most importantly, his love for her. "I'll do it." she looked up as he did earlier "I'll do it, aa... sir" unsure of what to care him.

Somehow, she could almost feel a smile all around her "My son has chosen well, please step forward" she did as she was told. A bright crystal floated directly in front of her "Please grab the crystal to begin the process."

Lana looked back at the love of her love for support. She grinned when he bent down and kissed her on the cheek for good luck. She grabbed the crystal.

Back at the Party

"Mr. Kent or should I say Senator Kent" Lois grinned

"Careful, Lois I haven't won anything yet"

"That's funny, because I'm pretty sure I just got off the phone with the Daily Planet and there about to announce the results." her grin growing wider.

"What a sec... You mean..." Jonathon eyes doubled in size.

"Yes, we won!" she nearly yelled, giving the new Senator a huge hug.

With perfect timing the news came on confirming what she had just said. The crowd roared their approval, his wife giving him a kiss. "I'm so proud of you" she wife beamed. 

"Senator Kent! We need a picture with you and your wife."

Just then his fun rang "the congrats are coming through already!" he said to no one in particular. His phone read Lionel Luthor. "I'll be there in a minute" he said to his wife and the photographer.

On the other side of the room Clark and Lana were just entering. "Looks like we made it just in time." Clark said smiling at Lana. She nodded in agreement.

Lois and Chloe stomped up to them, well Lois did the stomping "Where have you guys been"  
"Umm just out" Clark hadn't thought he'd need an excuse, since everybody knew what he was going to be doing all day. He had obviously forgotten about Lois.

"Out! I never thought you would be this irresponsible, Smallville. Don't you know how important this is to your father." Lois said. She seemed overly mad.

"Lois I'm sure Clark-" Chloe was cut short by a 'talk to the hand' in her face.

"Chloe, you really don't need to be Clark's backup right now." Chloe scurried away from the tongue lashing that was certainly coming. 

She was about to walk around the corner when she heard Mr. Kent on the cell. "What do you want Lionel?" Mr. Kent said. "I told you I'll pay back whatever I owe... (Pause)...I can't do that... (Pause)... Fine I'll be there in a 20 minutes." and he hung up his cell and immediately headed for the exit. She followed him.

"Chloe, where's my dad going?" Clark said ignoring the fact that Lois was still lecturing him and Lana.

"Don't worry about it, I'll follow him" she winked and left.

Clark smiled; sometimes he didn't know what he'd do if not for caring friends like Chloe. "PLAIDBOY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" he cringed as Lois screamed at him for his lack of a decent attention span. "Maybe I should tell Lana about your 'night time buddy', eh?" his face filled with dismay. She better not be bringing up his night light!

15 minutes later

Chloe had managed to follow Jonathon back to the farm. "Strange" she whispered. "Why would he need to meet someone back her and not just at the party?" she poked only her head into the barn. She became very concerned when she saw that he was meeting Lionel Luthor of all people. Though she couldn't make out was they were saying she could tell Jonathon was very angry. She saw Lionel hand Jonathon a file. 'Is this black mail? What's in that folder?' Suddenly she heard a loud cracking noise and everything went black.

A talk figure stood over Chloe's limp body. "I can't let you interrupt Mr. Luthor. My apologies Miss Sullivan." the man said flatly, wiping off the butt of the pistol he used to cut open the side of Chloe's head. After he was done he walked to the driver's side of the Limo and got back in.

In the barn

Jonathon looked through the photos Lionel had just given to him, then looks back up at him, but could only see red; he was so mad, furious. His fists were shaking violently at his side.

Lionel was leisurely pacing back, explaining the situation. "Senator Kent I just want your help me with a few things that's all, and only somebody with your newly found power can assist me. You see I'd hate for those photos to get into the wrong hands... If you-" Lionel was so full of himself he didn't even see the fist coming. And it came, sending the Luthor to the ground.

"I'm not gonna let you harm my family!" he said taking aggressive steps toward his enemy. Lionel got to his feet quickly, taking a swing at Kent. Not only was the punch blocked but also countered, sending Lionel head over heals, flying into the nearest wall. He tried to get back to his feet again, but instead he was yanked up roughly by his collar. Jonathon raised his fist to deliver another strike "I'm gonna make sure you don't-" he couldn't finish. His left arm had begun to go numb. "Oh no..." he whispered, dropping Lionel, who made a quick exit...

30 seconds later

Martha, Clark, and Lana all got out of the truck as they made their way to Jonathon's pickup. "Something not right, where's dad." Clark said. Using his x-ray vision Clark scanned the surrounding area. His eyes locked onto a body on the ground "I got something!" ran super sped to the barn entrance. "Chloe!" he yelled seeing blood on her head. He lifted her frame taking her into the house. Just as he laid her down he heard a scream that made his heart sank to the floor. His mothers... 

He zipped back to the driveway. He was met first by Lana. Tears spilling down her face "C-Clark... It's your dad..." Lana's shaky hand point behind her.

There Clark's own hero lay, barely hanging onto life in Martha's arms. "Dad... No..." he came to his mother's side, her chest convulsing uncontrollably, while she ran her hands through her husband's hair.

As if sense that Clark was now there, Jonathon slowly opened his eyes. They were talking to him yet his hearing was long gone. He realized Jor el's prophecy must have been coming true. He wasn't too sad though, all he could think about was the family he loves, and how he'd gladly die if that meant saving them. So with his last breathes he decided...

"Dad, your gonna be okay, please dad don't leave me..." Clark cried so hard.

"Clark...Martha..." he breathed, touching both their faces.

"Jonathon?" Martha's smiled weakly.

"I Love you" and his eyes closed...

"I Love you too, Jonathon? ... Jonathon!"

"Dad... DDDAAADDDD!..."

End of Chapter 4  
(It's a sad day in Smallville) (Feed back)

Ps-You'll find out what happened to Lana and Clark in the cave soon, 'aka: Flashbacks'. 


	6. Chapter 5 PT1

Chapter 5 Part 1

It was very cold that mourning, not because of the snow, but the place. The wave of depression in the air would have been enough to force a dam to crack in two. White flurries whipped across the graveyard, passing the funeral service...

Martha wiped her eyes as the minister continued his prayer. She was a widow now, and it made her heart ache so much. She had cried so much last night she hadn't thought it was possible that she had tears left to shed. Now it seemed as though she had been stock piling them for a millennia. 

Chloe was there as well; knowing in her mind life wasn't fair. Why the Kent's? You might as well say they were the model nuclear family of Smallville, yet fate never seemed to be in their corner. It just wasn't fair. 

Even Lois' morbid feelings made her a thin shell of her self that day. She hated funerals more than anything. She was there because the Kent's had practically been family to her since she had been there. The minister completed the exert, abruptly slamming his bible close, making Lois jump. Her heart was a cold stone in her chest at that moment. This literally felt like they were burying her father. 

Lois was also there for Clark. She knew he'd need all the shoulders in the world to cry on. She was kinda hoping Clark could be there for her too. She didn't know if she could be the tough one in this situation. She could barely stand there as it was.

This was too much "Sorry Chloe, I can't" she sniffle, making an already crying Chloe leave with her. 

Martha walked up to her son, putting a hand on his shoulder "Y-You two c-come home soon, the snow is falling harder..." she said, heading to the truck before anyone could see her breakdown. She already missed her husband so much. She could only hope Clark wouldn't place all the blame on himself.

"Clark?" Lana said, looking up at Clark.

Clark looked down at Lana, whose makeup was starting to follow the same path as her tears had made on her face. He knew she'd stay as long as he would, but he also knew she didn't want to, that she had seen enough. He nodded, understandingly. Clark looked back at the grave, and with a small hand full of earth, bid his father farewell, releasing the dirt on the coffin.

The ride home had been a quite one. Not a word said between the two, but Lana could feel his depression flowing throughout her SUV. She wanted so badly to reach over and tell him everything would be okay. He seemed somewhat distance, but that's understandable. She just couldn't shake the fact that if maybe she wasn't here, then Jonathon would be. And it hurt, hurt bad. She did manage to intertwine her free hand with his, hopefully that would help some, letting him know that she was there for him.

Currently, she was sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Lana wasn't sure how but she would try to cheer him up. It always seemed like when they were together something bad had to happen, like fate was compensating for their happiness. Whitney being killed in action right when it seemed like Clark and her were getting close, the second meteor shower right as they were getting things ironed out between them, and now this. Sometimes it just seemed like fate was trying to keep them apart, but she had a feeling that after what happened in the cave they'd eventually be just fine...

(Flashback)

Lana released the crystal letting it go back to its place in the control console. She was breathing heavily, sweat glistening on her face. "Wow" she whispered.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up at Clark. This was so strange. She knew everything know. The powers, his past, his feelings, why he had been blocking her out for so long, the time shift, she knew everything, even that he blamed himself for the death of her parents, which was absurd as far as she thought. That wasn't the strange thing though; it was the fact that when she looked at him she didn't feeling any different toward him, not even a little bit. Maybe it was because of her feelings for him, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but love for Clark. Tear started streaking down her smiling face. 

Clark opened his mouth so speak, but Lana beat him to the punch.

"I love you so much" she said crying into his chest.

"I love you too, Lana. Listen about your parents-" he said wanting to say an apology that he had been wanting to say for a years. Again she cut him off.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted to." She said. He looked like he was to apologize anyway, but she wouldn't have it. She smiled, playfully putting her hands over his mouth "Stop it, Clark, if you are so hell bent on apologizing then I can think of a better way than just telling me." She looked into his eyes, her smile turning into a grin "Kiss me instead" with that she took her hands from his mouth and locked them behind his neck.

The kiss was amazingly passionate for both of them. It was like they could feel one another's pleasure, somehow looping it together with their own, making it a never-ending circle of bliss. They both automatically deepened the kiss, seemingly not able get enough of each other.

"My apologies, but I must inform you of what Lana has become. She has been afforded many benefits to go along with your memories, Kal el" Jor el said. They broke apart, catching their breathe staring wide-eyed at each other.

It took a minute for either of them to regain their senses. The intensity of the kiss was more than either of them expected. The way their bodies felt together was near mind-numbing. The word intoxicating wasn't even on the same country as the way their embrace felt. It had left Lana feeling light-headed, and Clark's legs feeling like Bill Cosby's favorite snack (Jell-O, ha-ha I made a funny).

"What benefits" Clark said, being the first to speak. "What just happened?"

"In addition to having your memories ingrained into her mind, Kal el, Lana is able to feel what you feel. Distance does not matter; I have even given you both the knowledge of how to control it. You may be able to read each other's thoughts in time. Also, Lana has the ability to be transported and survive here without the need for the key."

That was a shock to his system. His Lana could now know what he was feeling and vise versa? This would defiantly take some getting use to. He just hoped Lana was ok with it. 

"Thank you, sir. I'm not sure if I deserve everything you've given me, but I am thankful." Lana said. She could already feel Clark worrying, she was too, but this event only cemented the fact that they belonged together in her eyes.

"You both should leave now; watch over my son, Lana." She nodded. And with that, they were suddenly returned to the cave.

"Clark, I know we have a lot to talk about, but we have a party we're pretty late for to goto. Besides, what are a few more hours?" Lana smiled up at her boyfriend.

He knew things would be very...different from now on, maybe even become difficult, but as long as he has Lana and his family it would be just fine.

End of Chapter 5, Part 1  
(I know its kinda sort, and it might not be up to par, the next chapter will be more interesting, promise. Feed back!) 


	7. Chapter 5 PT2

Chapter 5 Part 2

"Lana" Clark said breaking her out of her trance, rubbing his hair with the towel. His bottom half may have been towel covered, but his top have wasn't. Lana just stared at his beautiful form. His still wet torso and chest glistened has he moved, giving her the illusion that he was glowing. Then there was that godly back of his...

"Let me get a shirt on before jump me" Clark said, putting on a blue T-shirt and turned to sit by her, grinning ear to ear.

"How did you-" she started ask, before her mind reminded her of the answer.

"I didn't know exactly what you were thinking but I knew what it felt like" he chuckled.

"It's gonna be hard to surprise you from now on"

"Well remember with a little control you'll be able to control what I hear"

"Yeah, I know, I just don't like the idea of keeping things from each other" she said giving Clark a kiss on the cheek, but her face turning serious "Speaking of which is everything ok?" she asked, looking into his eyes for the answer.

"Yeah, everything's fine" he lied, forcing a smile on his face.

"I don't need to use my powers to know what you're feeling, I can see it on your face" he turned his back away from Lana, but she continued "Please Clark" she pleaded, putting a hand on his shoulder. He started to shake but she didn't notice "don't keep those feelings bottled up inside. They'll consume you, believe I know. I know you dad would-"

Clark whipped around knocking her hand from his shoulder, his face a mixture of anger and sadness. "Lana, I fine, I don't need to do anything and you don't know my dad!" he clenched his jaw, not fully believing his own words at this point. He shook it off "... I'm fine!" he screamed getting into Lana's face; one tear ran down his face.

"No, you're angry" she stated, reaching up to stroke his face. "You don't have to talk to me about it now. These things take time. Just know, I'm here for you"

"Thank you, Lana" he smiled, putting her face in his hands "You don't know how much you mean to me" he said, trying to give her a quick peck on the lips, but now it was her turn to shy away. "Lana?" She looked up at him with red eyes, threatening to explode with tears. Now he was worried. Maybe he had snapped at her too hard but what he felt coming from their link told him otherwise. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Clark"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Lana, it's not your fault. It was my decision"

"But... if I wasn't here y-your dad would still be here" she said, sobbing.

This was so hard for him to talk about, but it wouldn't help anyone if Lana was as depressed he felt inside. "Look" Clark commanded, grabbing Lana by her shoulders "Lana... Baby, listen. Look into my heart."

She did as she was told trying to feel what he felt. It surprised her when she found that it was love, not sadness, or regret flowing across they link. The warm feeling felt so comforting to her, as if she had snuggled into her favorite blanket. Lana smiled despite herself.

"Do you feel it? Do you still think I blame you?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Lana" he whispered, gently taking hold of her chin, making her look at him. "I can never hate you... I love you." He leaned in and captured her lips with his. 

He loved being with her like this. It just seemed like being in Lana's presence could make him forget the world around him, as if a kiss from his longtime love could easily throw the weight of the world from his shoulders. Clark deepened the kiss as she allowed his tongue free-reign in her delicious mouth.

She smiled against his lips, happy that her fears didn't come to pass, but now there was another feeling that grabbed her immediate attention. Lust. She allowed it to flourish as she pulled herself into his lap, devouring his lips. It had been too long since they had been together. She released his lips only to latch onto his neck. He squirmed under her, still afraid of what he could do to her in the heat of the moment.

"Uh-aahh, Lana" she ignored him and continued, placing light butterfly kisses all over his collarbone. It had been far too long...

"L-Lana... mmmMM! Please hold on!"

Her lustful eyes rose to meet his, her breathe ragged.

"I-aaa wanted to... um talk to you about a few more things"

"You talk, I'll listen" she replied, grabbing his raven locks, making him taste her sweet mouth again. "Only yes or no questions please" she requested, then torn his shirt in two, throwing the tattered remains to the floor. She grinned wickedly and started massaging his chest and abs, "because I'm gonna be busy" while her mouth returned to the side of his neck.

"Well-I-aaa...I know that you have all my memories, but mmmMM shit!" he exclaimed as she found his spot behind his ear. "I mean-...I can't really think...aaaa" he said talking out of his head. He jumped a bit when Lana bit his ear, trying to coax him to spit it out. "YournotmadaboutPeteandChloeknowingmysecretfirst... are you" he rushed out while he still had a decent grasp on his train of thought.

To his surprise she stopped, well kinda, she was still gently grinding in his lap, whether she knew she was doing it or not, Clark couldn't tell.

"When I first thought about I was, but..." she started, thinking for a moment "but you only did it to protect me and yourself. Clark believe me when I say this, I realize why you've the things you've done. You were only looking out for everyone's' best interest. I understand and that goes for everything." she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Man that's a load off my system"

"Well I can think of another load to get out of your system" she seductively, reaching between his legs. "Feels like you know what I'm talking about" she started to force his zipper down, but he put his hand over hers.

"Lana I might-"

"You won't hurt me, Clark. I trust you. So, trust in yourself and COOOMMMEEEE ON!" she begged playfully, pushing his shoulders back to make him lay on the bed. She sat up on his thighs, and began peeling her blouse off painfully slow.

"La-"

"Stop stalling, Clark. I want it and I know you want it. It been months, that's too long to be away from my addiction"

"Addiction?"

"You, silly"

She finally unzipped his pants. 'Finally, no resistance. This is gonna be great!'

Knock Knock

Lana body slumped over his "You've got to be shitting me!"

Clark hardly ever heard Lana talk like that. Unfortunately, he had a hunch why. "Getting work up?" he chuckled nervously.

She felt it come across their link. She rolled off Clark to allow him to get the door. "Oh and don't think this will get you off the hook with me" she licked her lips, making him fidget.

Gulp

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I have to get this"

"Don't take too long, baby"

Clark winked then opened the door...

"Lois?" Clark said confused and wide-eyed at what was before him. Lois, standing in his doorway, shaking horribly. Her eyes were so red; it looked like she had been crying for hours. Her nose was running badly. 'What in the hell?'

"Lois, wha-hmph" Clark tried to ask, but was cut off when Lois quickly clung to him, hiding her face in the hollow of his neck as an uncontrollable sob racked her body. Not sure what was wrong, all he could do was hold her tight. He tried comforting words, like 'everything will be okay', but it wasn't until Clark began to rub her back, that thing calmed down a bit. Mom or Dad always would do this when he was a kid, which always seemed to make him feel better after a bad day. Slowly it began to payoff. Her body was no longer shaking but he could tell by the wetness on his neck and chest that she was still crying alittle. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Clark stood there holding Lois, but didn't mind. "Is everything ok? What's wrong?"

She looked at his face, sighed a trembling sigh, and said "My sister's dead, Clark..."

End of Chapter 5 Part 2 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Feeling any better?" Clark asked, very concerned. It had taken awhile to get Lois settled down. Bad things always seemed to happen to people that Clark cared for. It made him sick to his stomach to see her this way.

"Y-yea, I'm ok." she replied shakily.

Lana returned from the kitchen with a tray with three coffee mugs. "Here's some tea" Lana offered each of them, and then took her place beside Clark.

"Thank you"

"Tell us what happened" Lana said, sitting the tray on a nearby table.

"Well I was coming back from dropping off Chloe at the Daily Planet, when I got a call from MPD. They said my cell phone number was in her wallet so that's why they called me first." Lois began, taking a sip of her hot tea before continuing. "She called me a few weeks ago telling me she might come here soon, to apologize to everyone for the way she acted before, and to give Lex back his car." she sniffled then wiped her nose "The cops said it was a stab wound..." she forced herself the choke back the tears that were threatening to spill "right through the heart"

"I'm so sorry" Clark and Lana almost said in unison.

Lois looked back and forth between them curiously "... yea. Anyway its okay, I just want to find out who did this"

"Is there any-" They both stopped before they could finish the same sentence. Lana blushed while Clark smiled and restarted what they were going to say "Is there anything we can do to help?"

She shook her head "No, not really. Chloe's already looking into this and because she's one of the General's daughters, you might as well say there's a whole branch of the military after the killer too."

"Oh okay" he said but then a thought occurred to him "Don't take this the wrong way Lois, but what made you come looking for me?"

She grinned at this, a bit of her old self coming back to life "Not everything's about you, Skippy" Lana chuckled at that, knowing how much Clark hated that name. "I came here to see your mom" she said a matter a factly. "Speaking of... where is Ms. Kent anyway?"

"She had to go into town. Something about the my dad seat in the Senate"

"Okay. So what were you Siamese twins doing before I got here anyway?"

"Nothing" They both said a little too fast.

At the Daily Planet

"I need to see that autopsy report" Chloe commanded some geek over the phone. "I don't care what kind of security clearance the military doctors have on her body, she's family, damnit!" she screamed nearly crushing the phone to its cradle.

"Chloe" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Clark!" she jumped. "I didn't see you there"

"Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

"Yea, I'm about as happy as a bride when Elton John pops out of her bachleor-ette cake" she smiled weakly, wiping her eyes with an over used wad of tissue.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" putting his hands on her shoulders, giving them a supportive squeeze.

"Not unless you have more tissues" her voice cracked as she quickly pulled Clark to her, burying her face into chest, sobbing.

"Everything will be okay, I promise" He tightened the embrace hoping it would take away the pain. After a few minutes the crying stopped but she stayed latched to him. It didn't bother Clark in the least. She needed the comfort and so did he, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

She released him from the hug but kept her face away from his eyes, so that he couldn't see the blush that had crept upon it. She had long since come to terms with the fact that Clark and her weren't going to happened, but it wasn't surprising that he still could affect her this way.

"So..." she cleared her throat, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Chloe, I want to be involved. It doesn't matter how I help as long as we can find who did this to Lucy" he said, his fist balled up tightly.

Chloe noticed "There's not a lot we can do right now. The cops think it was a mugging but the strange thing is her money and jewelry were still on her when they found the body." she said and sat back at her desk and begin typing. "All we can do is wait for a lead to turn up something."

"Hmm... Well I'm about to go to the Dean of Met U to see about getting transferred. Let me know if anything comes up"

"Wait, you're going to be going to my school?" she gasped, very excited.

"Hopefully."

"Lois transferred too, last week. I think the movers are moving her tomorrow"

"Yeah, that's what she told me and Lana a little while ago, saying the big city needed her"

Chloe snorted at that comment. "Yeah right, but why are you moving?"

"My mom called me and told me she might become Senator in my dad's place, so that would mean she'd be in the city a lot more offend. So we figured if I can transfer to Met U, we'd still be around each other pretty often."

"Ok momma's boy, so your mom is moving here too?"

"Not really but Lionel gave her a huge executive-style apartment to stay at while she's here on business. And he hired a few farmhands to up keep the farm"

"Wow, talk about 'thinking of everything'" Chloe said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's up to but I'm gonna find out"

"Oh so that's why your transferring. To keep an eye on things"

"That and it lessen the stress on Lana and my relationship"

"Still having on the 'ins and outs'?" she asked very concerned with her two best friends' relationship. She was afraid that if Clark didn't do something fast he might lose his last chance with Lana. She knew keeping the secret from a loved one must be tearing him up inside. And to think she had to live with Lana. She hated lying to her, but it had to be Clark to tell her the truth, not 'Ms. FrontPage News', no matter how much she wanted to.

"Nope, the opposite" he said, grinning a toothy smile. "I told her everything a few days ago."

"Oh Okay-wait a minute... YOU WHAT!"

At the Talon

"I hope you don't mind if I change the subject" Lois said, then took another sip of her coffee, but found it empty.

"Sure, I know we don't talk much but we should. You're not anywhere near as bad as Clark says" Lana grinned down at her Latte.

"So Smallville talks about me behind my back?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I know how you two are, you love fighting each other. Maybe it'll become sport one day" she laughed.

"I wouldn't want to publicly damage flannel king's ego, like that." she chuckle. She would defiantly need to have a talk with Clark about his 'conversations' he was having about her when she wasn't there. "But since we're on the subject, what's up with you and Clarkie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. You guys just look like all that stress between you two has been lifted or something. It just doesn't seem as forced as it did a few days ago."

"Things are different now, better." the word better seemed to be the understatement of the year. "He told me everything I waited so long to know." she smiled, mentally hugging herself at the thought of just how good if felt to be with a secret less Clark.

"How'd you do it?" she asked in a, surprisingly, surprised tone. "I mean don't get me wrong, but the mystery of Clark Kent is one of the wonders of the world, and he just up and told you the whole nine yards?"

"I know right? As unbelievable as it sounds that's pretty much what happened." Lana said, only telling her half the truth. She couldn't tell her everything. "Lois, we were at the end of our rope. I love him to death but I just couldn't take the lies or secrets anymore. I guess he finally realize that something's are too important to let walk out of his life"

"Amen to that" she said, standing to get a refill on her coffee "Well, I'm happy for you both" she started toward the coffee maker but turned back to Lana. "You're really lucky to have him" she pause then smiled "Now that you have him, don't ever let him go. I know I wouldn't" she complimented.

Lana stared at Lois' back while she refilled her cup. Something about the way she said that didn't feel quite right.

'I think she likes Clark'

'You're being stupid'

'But the way-'

'We're talking about Lois here'

'chuckle yeah your right, I almost forgot'

'Lois and Clark! That doesn't even sound right'

End of Chapter 6 (Sorry I took so long with the update) (Feed back)

Later message: I need three names for the farmhands. 


	9. Chapter 7 PT1

Chapter 7 Part 1 

"Clark, I know it hurts, but you can't just keep it held in like this" Martha pleaded with her son. It had been almost two weeks since the man of the house passed away and the new man of the house was still having a hard time adjusting to life without his father, her husband. He only seemed to want to push everyone away... and accidentally breaks things.

There was one incident, yesterday, of him trying to fix Jonathan's old tractor. In trying that meant continuously breaking every socket wrench his hands came in contact with. The head farmhand, Earl had come in the barn trying to him, but Clark would have none of it. He had only touched the tractor and Clark snapped, and with frighten quickness slammed Earl against the wall. Earl had barely managed to talk Clark down. Once Clark had realized what he had done, he instantly began mindlessly apologizing, but Earl waved it off, eyeing the young man understandingly, offering to help get the stubborn machine back in working order as he had intended to do in the first place.

Miraculously, Lois and Lana had been the only other two people to stay, somewhat, in his radar. Lana mainly because she could seem to know exactly how to handle Clark, as if she knew about what he was feeling before anyone else did. Her ability to read Clark had improved so drastically it was scary, and vise versa. Finishing one another sentences was only the tip of the iceberg. Lois' breakdown and stress from Lucy's death, oddly enough, also softened Clark. Even in depression, Clark only wanted to help others in need. Martha was proud of her son for that, but really thought he should be helping himself get through his own problems a little more these days.

"I told you before, I'm fine" Clark snapped. He looked over his mother's attire as she picked up her coat and headed for the door. "Where are you going? It's getting pretty late." he asked, packing the last few boxes for the big move to Metropolis. They only packed the necessities, since his mom said this place would still be home... in a 'home away from home' sort of way.

"I have to pick up some papers from the office at Metropolis. I figured I'd give your father's clothes to the homeless shelter as well. It might be too early for that, but I can't see them in the closet anymore. I can still smell his after shave on them... It's just too painful." She wiped the lone tear from her face "you should take a look and see if there's anything you want to keep"

"I'm sure there's someone who can use it more than I can" he replied with no emotion at all.

She choked back the coming tears and tried to hand him Jonathon's watch "I think he would have wanted you to have this. Remember when he taught you how to tell time with it?" she asked, desperately trying to get any reaction out of him, but got none and that almost scared her.

She head to the door "I'll be back sometime tonight or tomorrow morning." She looked back at Clark with a pause "This could be a new beginning for us. We're not leaving our past behind, but... but we need to look to the future now. Please Clark, for me, try for me." She pleaded.

"You should go now, it's very dark. Be careful mom" he forced a smile at her.

Outside

"Goin' out so late, Senator Kent?" A thickly country voice asked, coming from near the barn area.

"Oh, hi Earl. I told you please call me Martha, or Mrs. Kent" she said to the new stocky farmhand team leader. He smiled at that statement, wiping some sweat from the tan skin of his forehead. It would have been nice to have had Jonathon meet Earl, with the way he had been running the farm since he arrived a few days ago, they would have gotten along well. Earl was a very big fellow, but a hard worker and good manager of the other farmhands. He seemed to always find a happy medium between having fun and getting all the work done for the day. He was also very easy to talk to. "Your still here?" she asked seeing as how dark it was.

"Well, Mrs. Kent, as much as I like the new farm equipment Mr. Luthor brought my people for this job, I just like workin' on this ol' tracker your husband use to have. I don't like to see stuff broken and it'll run as good as new when I'm done with it. So that'll give us another machine to lighten the work load. I'm gonna head out in a few though, because it's getting really late" he said, looking directly at Martha.

"To answer your question, I'm going to Metropolis on business" she retorted, throwing a box of clothes in the back of her pick-up.

"Well I reckin'. Going to the big city, hmm?" he said, scratching his nose "Just be careful the city is a devil's den" he said very seriously.

"Thanks, I'll try to be care-" she started but was interrupted by a maroon colored SUV pulling into the driveway. "Oh that must be Lana"

"Well I'll let you be on you way. Be safe, Martha" he said, surprising her. It had been the first time he had called her by her first name. She didn't want to feel like a Senator at her own house. She just wanted to be Martha.

"Thanks, Goodnight Earl"

Later in Metropolis

Martha had just left from the office with the papers she needed. The alley was cold and wet. The eerily look of this crevice between building made her feel rough around the edges. She made a mental note to only get papers from this office early in the day from now on. She continued to her truck and reached for the door...

'Click' she heard the sound steel snapping lightly on steel.

"Nice purse" a voice said huskily from behind her poking Martha in the back with something hard, something cold "how about you just give it to me, NOW!"

"Let go of ME!" She screamed, rearing back and striking the mugger with all the force she had. His head whipped back exposing his tattooed neck, but he recovered too quick and seemed more angry than hurt as he struck her back, with pistol in hand and with enough power to send her straight to the ground.

"Hmm, nice watch" he said snatching it from her limp wrist. "Kill the bitch" he told his counterpart, who appeared from behind a nearby dumpster.

A smirk creped onto the other criminal's face as he raised his knife armed hand to deliver a final blow.

Unfortunately for him it never met the destination, instead it took a detour into his own right shoulder, causing a terrified yelped to escape his lips.

The sudden outburst caused the main assailant to look back at his partner. Seeing him on the ground turn to escape, but a trench coat wearing, masked woman wearing all black was blocking his exit.  
"Who the Hell are-" he tried to say, raising his gun to her face, but was instantly spun around and slam into a Martha's truck, cause him to drop the firearm on impact.

She roughly jerked his head up and noticed the tattoo that Martha had saw earlier "I've been looking from you" she smiled evilly.

"Back off, or the bitch gets it" the other said from behind them, holding the knife he had pulled from his bloody shoulder, against Martha's neck.

She didn't negotiate though. The vigilante shot through the air at him. Surprised by her flight, his moment of hesitation presented him with a prize. Frequent Flyer Miles and a one-way trip through a nearby chain link fence.

She turned around ready to get back to her main subject, when out of nowhere; a police helicopter appeared on top of the area. 'Damn' she thought to herself, seeing as how her prey had escaped from her grasp again. 'Oh the woman, better see if she alright'

Martha opened her eyes and ears to a loud choppy noise and a spotlight. "Your safe now" she heard someone say. With so many things going on around her, it took awhile for her mind to come into focus. When it did though, she managed to catch the tail end of someone soaring through the sky "Clark..." she whispered, already knowing it wasn't him.

End of Chapter 7, Part 1(I know, no Clana in this update, and this update was pretty short, but that can't be helped. Good thing is an update like this is rare, so expect Clana to return in full force.)


	10. Chapter 7 PT2

Chapter 7 Part 2 

"Clark" Lana calls out, stepping through the door, into the kitchen. No answer. 'I know he's here' she thought to herself, reaching out to him with her mind, something she had got very good at doing in the past few days. As far as she was concern Clark could run, but he couldn't hide. "Cl-" she started to call out to him again as she entered the den, but immediately stopped in her tracks. She felt it. Rage and guilt. Well she had felt both those emotions a lot recently but at that moment they seemed to be forcefully crashing against her. She had to narrow they're link before coming to sit next to him on the crouch. Clark didn't really acknowledge her, his frown just deepened bit.

"Clark you can't keep beating yourself up about this" she assumed. "You couldn't-"

"I should've taken the damn watch. Now it's probably gone forever, pawned off to some hole-in-the-wall pawnshop"

"Watch?"

"My mom got mugged tonight, Lana" he said, finally allowing Lana to see his stress-red eyes. "They hit her and took my father's watch." Clark stood up, deciding it was time to take action. Those theives don't know who the hell their dealing with! "I'm going to the Planet, maybe Chloe help me find out who did this"

"We might have another problem" she bit her bottom lip nervously "Lex has been calling and texting me pretty frequently. I guess he's trying to apologize"

"Well just tell him to fuck off" he snapped, making her jump a bit, but she pushed on, hoping he'd listen to reason.

"Maybe I should hear him out"

"For what!"

"Listen" she said and stood up as well "I don't want to draw any attention to you. Brushing Lex off might send off a flag in his head and we don't need Luthor trouble if we can avoid it. Besides if I can keep Lex in my radar, I can give you a heads up on what his agenda is, like any new news he might have on Fine's ship."

"It's too dangerous, Lana" he said, his eyes softening a bit, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you"

The touch lingered for a while as Lana pressed her cheek into the security of his hand. "I can take care of myself pretty well, I'll have you know" she smirked "besides, remember, our link has long distance, so you'll know if I'm in over my head." She looked up into his eyes "Please let me do this. It's for the best"

He sighed and reluctantly nodded after a few moments of contemplation. "Just be careful"

Lana reached up on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on his lips "I will"

"I love you" Clark said, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. His eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you too" she relied with a longer version of the earlier kiss, but sensing something else is still bothering her, Clark broke the kiss. He says nothing, just continues to look into her eyes with concern.

She opened her eyes, confused as to why he had stopped kissing her, but when she saw his face she knew almost automatically. "It's nothing to worry about right now, Clark. I'll tell you later, I promise"

At the Daily Planet

"So your mom saw Metropolis' resident cape crusader?" Chloe asked incredulously. The Kents seemed to be a magnet for everything weird, not that it was much of a surprise. "No one has been able to get a clear shot of the vigilante, since she showed up a few weeks ago. Luckily Mrs. Kent could give the police sketch artist something to work with." Chloe smiled, showing Clark the final draft of tomorrow newspaper with a sketch of this 'hero' on the front page.

"Why thanks Chloe" he said sarcastically, snatching the print from her hand "I let my mom walk the streets alone, she gets mugged and your cashing in on it!" he barked.

"I'm just trying to help; you don't have to bite my head off about it"

"My dad would've wanted me to accept the watch and I couldn't even look at it. Now I'd do anything to get it back-" Clark frustratingly said, turning around and smoothly walking through a secretarial clerk, knocking her papers to the floor.

"S-sorry" she stammered, trying to recover her papers quickly.

"It's my fault, don't worry about it" he said mostly to himself. She hurried off after giving Chloe a few files and glancing at the picture of the 'hero' on her desk.

"Maybe we should call her the Angel of Vengeance!"

At LutherCorp's Metropolis Office

"Mister Luthor will be with you short" security told Lana as she waited for him in his office. Though he wasn't even in the same building as her, Lana couldn't seem to get her mind off of Clark. More importantly, the unresolved issues between them. Mrs. Kent still didn't know about her new abilities, which Clark promised they would inform her about together two days ago. Hopefully they could get to that after this ordeal was done with.

Then there's the fact of getting Chloe up to speed, which she hoped Clark would do like he had so quickly volunteered to a week ago. There were a few other things that had to be iron out as well, but the one that bothered her most was marriage proposal.

In the other timeline he had asked for her hand on election day, but in this scenario he had yet to do so. What worst, is she wasn't sure if tying the knot would be the best idea. Love wasn't the issue, but the time just didn't feel right. Too much was going on and she just didn't want to complicate the issue at this point, but maybe it wouldn't complicate anything. She really didn't know what to do, but she hoped he'd understand, or atleast they be able to talk about it together.

"I could've just met you at the Talon instead of having you take a trip all the way up here" a voice came from behind her, snapping her out of her little daydream. For the first time she realized his hand was on her shoulder.

He pulled it away rather quickly and she was glad. "Sorry" his apologized for touching her "but you just seemed to be in your own world for awhile"

"I'm running a very important errand for someone, it's very important" she said, talking about the many pawn shops she had already visited in search of the watch.

"Lana, I'll just cut straight to it. I'm sorry about what happened that night. I was out of line and I had no right to do what I did. Believe it or not, but I don't remember much of what happened that night. I know dousing my sorrows in alcohol isn't an excuse for volatile ambitions, I just hope you can forgive me and we can move on from this" he said, sounding sincerely sorry.

"I understand the stress you must have been in, but your right that's no excuse. Hopefully, with time, things will work themselves out. Hopefully this friendship isn't too damaged. I'd hate to think of you as anything less than a friend, Lex" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That means a lot to me. I have two gifts for you if you choose to accept them" he smiled hopefully.

"You didn't have to do that, Lex"

"But I insist. First, the Talon Metropolis franchise deal is still on the table. It's already opened and staffed. You're majority owner, so don't be afraid to change anything around to better suit your taste. As for the other gift" he said, pulling and a keycard and disc from the breast pocket of his white button down shirt and handed them to her "I'm giving you full access to the files concerning the ship and Milton Fine"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked genuinely surprised at the value of his gifts.

"You have been the one good constant in my life, Lana. The least I can do is show you how much I appreciate that."

"Thanks, Lex. For everything" she said, putting her new disc and card in her purse.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is Clark?"

She frowned, knowing this would be coming sometime during this conversation. She had known for awhile that Lex had a thing for her, but she never thought he'd act on it. On election day he proved her wrong, and that scared her a bit. She didn't want him to find out that she was using him, but leading him on wasn't an option she wanted to explore either. She had to find some middle ground for this to work.

"We both know how it feels to lose a parent. He's taking it pretty hard. All we can do is be there for him"

"Clark is lucky to have you. Just know that if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I here for you" Lex whispered, staring into her eyes.

She didn't meet his, and took a step back "So, I guess we're partners again" she grinned, extending her hand.

"Partners" he restated, out doing her knowing grinning, with one of his own.

Back at the Daily Planet (After Hours)

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you and Lana doing since her discovery?" Chloe asked, frankly tired of being quiet. Like Lois, she just couldn't stand uncomfortable silences.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Please Clark" she said sarcastically "Look at who you're talking to. Look at who you are. I think I'm the only one that would believe it"

Clark chuckled at his best friend "Actually I was suppose to tell you anyway"

"I was wondering why Lana was so tight-lipped. All she'd ever say is that you two are 'closer than anyone could ever hope to be.' Kinda cryptic if you ask me"

"Yeah well, anyway, as you know, that night I was supposed to tell Lana everything, so I decided the Fortress would be the best place for it. But when we got there something strange happened. Next thing I know, my biological dad's voice is talking to us, and then Lana is uploaded with my memories, which at the time-"

"Hold up" Chloe interrupted "Lana has you memories! How did that happen?"

"I'm not really sure, my dad asked if he could help, so I guess that was his idea of helping the situation"

"I'm not sure what to say to that. I guess, at least now Lana knows about your night-light"

"She's actually made fun of me about that"

"Can't really blame her" Smile.

"There's more, Chloe"

"Just keeps getting better, eh?"

"We can feel what the other feels"

"Kinda like empathy?"

"Yep"

Just then the fax beeped to life.

"Hold that thought, I've got lots more questions" Chloe said and hurried to the fax. 'Pay dirt' Chloe shuffled through the papers hoping to find a lead of some sort.

Chloe's file organizing was cut short as someone attacked her from behind, effectively using one hand to lock her arm behind her back, while the hand wrapped around her neck.

"Something tells me seeing my picture on the front page of the paper might become hazardous to my health. Let it go... Comprenda?" the Angel of Vengeance whispered.

"CHLOE!" Clark yelled out running into office they were in. He was met by the sight of someone he cared about getting strangled by a masked woman. "What do you want?"

"Tell your girl here to kill the story or I might have to put her in harm's way" she hissed back, then picked up the blonde and threw her at Clark. They fell through a nearby desk in a heap.

"You alright, Chloe?" Clark asked picking her and himself up from the wreckage almost instantly. His lack of need for time to recover surprised the invader slightly. After a short nod from Chloe, Clark turned toward her attacker.

"You're kinda tough. This might be fun" she smirked, but glanced back when she heard someone coming down stairs.

"Clark!... Chloe!... You guys found out anything on-" she stop at the bottom of the stairs, when she saw what was taking place. She scanned the scene in front her and gasped at the sight of her best friend struggling to get to her feet. "Chloe!"

Even though it was only for a second, the Angel of Vengeance looked away from Clark. Big mistake. That second was all he needed to super speed right up to her and pat her on the head, knocking her out cold. "Is everybody okay?"

"Save a couple of scratches, everything's just peachy" Chloe groaned.

Lana smiled and helped her to her feet. "What was she doing here anyway?"

"I'm not all together sure, but I wanna see who this is" she said, rushing over to the unconscious crusader on the floor. "Mind if I do the honors?"

"Be our guest" and with that off the mask went.

"That's the girl I bumped into earlier today" Clark said, somewhat bewildered. The timid personality this woman showed earlier clashed almost violently with the one she had been showing moments ago.

"Trouble just follows this group, doesn't it?"

Everyone turned to the staircase to see Lois standing there, with hand on hip and smirk on face.

At LuthorCorp

"I guess you think your doing me a favor, by buying out LuthorCorp from me, huh Dad?" Lex frowned. His day never went the way it was suppose to go. If it wasn't a personal problem, then it was a business problem, and if it wasn't that then it was both.

"Your campaign finances put LuthorCorp in a weakened state. You were compromising the company, Lex. I had no choice" Lionel replied, taking Lex's keycard from him and opening the door to his new office. "Just be glad it was me"

"Oh, thanks for keeping it in the family" Lex said sarcastically.

"Your welcome" his father retorted with equal sarcasm.

"Just watch yourself dad, when power grows, things come to the surface" Lex smiled.

"Okay Lex, what smoking gun do you think you have against me now?" Lionel sighed, kicked his feet up on the desk, idly playing with the keycard between his fingers.

"Oh it's not a smoking gun yet. How do you think Martha Kent would feel if she knew you were the last person to see Jonathon before his untimely death?" his smile widened when he saw the worried look etched on his father's face "That would test even the most forgiving woman's mantle, don't you think?"

"What do you want, Lex?" he asked flatly, standing up now.

Lex plucked his keycard back out of Lionel's fingers. "Get out of my office"

Ring, Ring... Ring, Ring

Lex looked at his cell. The caller ID read 'Eyes and Ears'. Important. He waited for his father to exit before answering. "What new news do you have on the subject?"

End of Chapter 7, Part 2 (Feed back)


	11. Chapter 7 PT3

Chapter 7

Part 3

The Daily Planet

"Well thanks to the info that AOV gave us, I should be able to pick up on where he hangs out" Chloe said, typing away on her computer. First she accessed bank and credit records on 'Snake', AKA Stanley Humphrey, then used those to see if there was a pattern to where and when he was spending his money. If she was lucky there would be and then all she had to was find out where these places were. 'I bet I could work for the CIA. Really how many people do this sort of thing on a weekly basis?'

"AOV?" the vigilante frowned.

"Angel of Vengeance. Thought of it myself, like it?"

"Honestly? You should stick to your day job."

"Yeah, cuz, that's a terrible name" Lois butted in.

Clark noticed. "Lois, why are you here again? Oh that's right, you never told us"

"Well, slappy, if you must know, your mom called me worried about you, honey," she started pinching and pulling his cheek as hard as she could "So I texted Chloe and she told me were you were, so here I am"

"Could you have just given the message to Chloe?" Clark retorted.

"I tried but Chloe stopped replying so I figured since I'm only ten minutes away, I'd just come over." Lois replied, eyeing the frown forming on his face.

Clark opened his mouth to say-

"I know, I know, you're so happy to see me" Lois said sarcastically.

"Anyways, I found his habit," Chloe said before it could get ugly "It's actually in the same area as the place where your mom got mugged. It's pretty centralized, only a few blocks north of there."

"Okay I'm going" Clark said putting on his coat and walking toward the door.

"Me too" AOV agreed, following him.

Lana didn't like this one bit, "Don't worry, I'll talk to them," she said and ran after them. She didn't care what Chloe heard her say to Clark, but Lois was defiantly another story. This conversation might be big secret related, which is a Lane-free zone as far as she was concerned.

"Clark, hold on." She said managing to step into her boyfriend's path to the door.

"Honey, I'll be back in a sec, promise" he said, putting a fake smile on for her. It didn't work.

"Clark, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why he can hurt me?" Clark frowned impatiently, taking a step forward.

"Yeah he'll be fine. So step a side, paper weight." the AOV said, smirking.  
Lana just glared at her then turned to Clark "That's not what I'm worried about! Someone might see you! This is wrong, we should call the police, let them handle it," she tried to whisper.

"No, he took my father's watch and he's gonna pay" Clark hissed, putting a hand on Lana's shoulder.

She tried to hold her ground, "But Clark, I have-"

"Listen little girl" the AOV jumped in "This isn't just to help Clark out. How would you feel if someone killed your mother?"

"Well-Umm...I kinda-"

"How would you feel if this guy's the reason your not normal anymore? My Mom was such a strong little women and he killed her in cold blood. He even laughed!" tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she kept going "I wasn't so lucky either; when my mom was killed I was there. He stabbed me right through the heart and left me there to look at my mother's dead face, but I was saved, if that was what you wanted to call it. A girl dies in the meteor shower and suddenly I get a supped up second chance, a heart transplant. I wear her pendent all the time." she said, pointing to the pendent hanging at her chest.

"I miss my mom everyday and she's not coming back" the AOV said swallowing back a few tears, then getting into Lana face "So don't tell me, I can't have justice!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize" Lana whispered. She felt Clark's anger growing intensely but ignored it for the moment. How could she deny this woman anything? As wrong as it was, could she really blame her? If she was in her shoes, would there be any reason to believe she'd be any different given the situation?

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Clark let's go"

Clark looks back at Lana once and left.

"Why'd you let him leave, someone's gonna get hurt!" Lois snapped, genuinely concerned about Clark.

"I didn't. We're gonna follow them" she said then turned to Chloe "Stay here, we need you to tell us where Snake's hotspots are and be our life line if something goes wrong."

"Fine, but why does Lois get all the fun?"

"Chloe..."

"Okay, Okay..."

Some Alley

"Hey Nash... Yeah it's me, Snake... What-tha... Oh just a stupid cat" Snake whispered quickly into his cell as he jogged down the wet alley way. Someone had been following him for the passed half hour, he just knew it. One, two, maybe more, he didn't know, all he knew was that this was the first time he had ever been hunted and it scared the shit out of him.

"Somebody's tailing me... How the hell should I know... just meet me at the corner of-ack" he choked and dropped his cell, which was the only thing of his that actually was touching the ground at the moment.

Snake looked looked down to see an extremely angry, tear-streaked face blazing back at him. 'Who the hell is this guy! He's crushing my neck!' he thought fearfully.

"Where is it!" Clark somehow managed to make his voice demanding and desperate at the same time. Yes, he wanted the watch, but he still wanted to end this 'dirt's' life. He was a murder. His father was dead and this scum is still alive! It didn't seem fair, not one bit, but Clark was willing to change that right NOW. "I said, where is it!" He threw Snake through the air like a missile, and then super sped ahead of him.

Snake thought he'd eventually hit a wall, but screamed out in agony as the left side of his body hit something with unyielding force, causing him to richoet and hit the ground hard. His shoulder was dislocated and collarbone broken undoubtedly. He looked up in disbelief as Clark, standing right beside him; drop his fist back down beside him. How the hell did he do that?

Clark roughly picked him up "You ready to answer me? Where is the watch?" he stated coldly, as if daring him to give the wrong answer.

"What watch man! I really don't know what you're talking about."

Wrong answer

Clark's leg reeled back and struck him straight in the knee cap, instantly shattering Snake's leg. He ignored the screaming and cursing and asked again, hoping that jogged this punk's memory. "Where's the watch you stole from my mom tonight?" Clark released his grip, letting him collapse slowly to the pavement, but not before kicking his ribs on the way down, breaking some of them "I won't ask again"

He spat out some blood before trying to speak "That was your mom? Dude I'm so sorry I didn't kn-"

"WHERE'S THE WATCH, DAMNIT"

"I... aaa... pawned it"

Clark's fists shook violently "It was my dad's!" Clark picked a broken Snake up by his neck again. "You have to die" he said and raised his fist for the final blow.

"Wait, let me" the masked vigilante interrupted, touching down right beside Clark.

"Get what you want from him, than he's mine" his voice held no emotion in it.

"He killed my mother. Let me do you this favor, no blood on your hands" she tried to touch Clark's hand, but when she saw his jaw clench tighter, she decided against it.

"I killed your mother?" Snake asked, trying to get the subject of his death of their minds.

She turned to the murder and took off her mask "Do you remember me now! You stab me. Too bad" she smirked "You should have made sure I was dead" holding a knife to his temple.

"Wait, wait, wait" he struggled frantically, trying to move his head away from the blade. "I know you...cough...more blood, it was a hit."

"What?" the AOV asked surprised.

"It was supposed to look like a mugging. It was the suits. T-They wanted her outta the way."

"Give me a name."

He hesitated.

"GIVE ME A FUCKIN' NAME!"

"Lionel Luthor" and with that she was gone. "Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me here with him!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now where were we?" Clark smirked darkly, his eyes flashing red in them.

"Clark!" Clark's head snapped in the direction of the voice. His eyes met Lana's.

"I know what your thinking Lana, but he has to die!" Clark said, making more concerned than she ever thought she'd have to be when it came to Clark.

Clark wouldn't kill. This wasn't like Clark at all. "Clark you can't do this..." Lana pleaded.

"Why not! He's a murder. The world would be better off without him." Clark snapped, turning her head back to the murder, his focus now completely back on Snake.

Snake was losing the feeling in his limb from the lack of oxygen. His vision began to tunnel. It was only a matter of time. Hopefully the farm boy would just snap his neck instead of making him suffer through suffocation.

"It's not your place, Clark" Lana came closer, putting a hand on the arm choking Snake "This isn't you Clark" his grip still didn't loosen "What would your dad think?" his hand decompressed slightly around his neck but didn't let go.

"Lana..." he warned, feeling her warm breathe against his neck.

She moved arms to wrap around his waist, embracing him from behind, laying her head softly on the middle of his back, "I love you."

When she heard what sounded like a sack of potatoes hit the concrete, she knew he had dropped him. "I love you so much" she heard him sniffle. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, baby" Lana whispered, her hands rubbing in a slow pattern on his chest, hoping it would comfort him some.

Neither of them knew how long they had been standing there until, Snake coughed back to consciousness at their feet, while sirens sounded off, maybe a few blocks away. "I called the cops, but where's Zorro's little sister?" Lois asked, walking down the alley toward them.

"She-Oh no. Lionel!" Clark gasped. "She knows Lionel paid to have her mother killed"

"Lois call the Police and tell them that Lionel Luthor is in danger" said Lana. Lois immediately searched her handbag for her phone, which happened to be a decent enough distraction. "Go stop her, Clark" she whispered, and then her man blurred out of sight.

"Hey where'd Clark go?" Lois looked up, feeling wind rush around her slightly.

"Um-I don't know, he's probably gone to try and save Lionel" Lana said.

"What? He can't do that alone, that cape-wearing commando could hurt Smallville!"

"Follow him Lois. I'll back you up as soon as the police get here to arrest this scumbag" she said pointing to Snake.

Lois nodded and ran to her car. Though Lana knew Clark was indestructible, she also knew Lois wasn't as privy to that information. Hopefully Lois would actually be able to help, and not get in the way, until she could get there.

End of Chapter 7, Part 3


	12. Chapter 7 PT4

Chapter 7 Part 4 

Clark zipped passed security cameras into 'Luthor Wing'. Unconscious guards littered the floor of the main hallway. Whether the world would be better off without Lionel in it, wasn't his decision, Lana had just helped him realize that. He just hoped he could relay a similar message to this hurt girl after Lionel's life. He walked up to the two large steel and glass doors of Lionel's office. He started to feel uneasy as he reached for the handle. The sick feeling became pain in a matter of seconds, causing Clark to lose his balance and fall against the cold marble floor with a groan. He managed to open an eye. There was a guard slumped in front of him with a necklace in hand. The center piece of that necklace was a pendant... filled with green meteor rock.

10minutes Later

"I hope Smallville's okay" Lois whispered to herself as she walked down the Luthorcorp executive hallway. Signs of a struggle didn't describe what she had seen once she'd made it to the main corridor. There was even a body stuck in the ceiling.

'Now how he get up there?'

'Do you really wanna know?'

'No, guess not'

'I don't think following Clark here was such a good idea'

'You can't let him do this alone'

'Why not? He's been doing this mock superhero thing pretty good by himself'

'Look around you! That's a highly trained security with his head through the wall over there. This girl might kill him!'

'Wait a sec, is that Clark over there!'

'He's hurt!'

"Clark!" she ran to his side and pulled him away from the door "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Is anything broken? I can't believe you came here by yourself!" She was almost hysterical, touching all over, checking him for damage. She never realized how much Clark meant to her until then. She'd never seen him really hurt like this and it scared her more than anything.

"Lois" he exhaled heavily "Their still in there... Help Lionel... He doesn't deserve to die." She nodded, getting up and slowly opening the office door "Wish me luck" she winked and closed the door behind her.

Unfortunately, Lois hadn't pulled him far enough from the Kryptonite necklace. The proximity was no longer fatal, but Clark was still having serious trouble breathing. It seemed to take the deepest of breathes to get adequate oxygen into his lungs.

He eavesdropped on the negotiations going on. Well tried, kryptonite seemed to turn Clark into a busted radio; Lois's voice seemed to break in and out. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there but he hoped Lois was alright in there.

"WAIT! DON'T...huff...HOLD ON! CLARK!"

He didn't need super hearing, that came through loud and clear. He had to get in there!

"Clark!" His head snapped to the open elevator doors, seeing Chloe rush from them. "Clark, are you okay?"

"It's the necklace, meteor rocks... Lois is in trouble..." Clark managed.

Chloe threw the pendent down the hallway then she ran to Lionel's office door, and with a tug, "Damn it's locked!"

"Don't worry, Chloe," she turned to see Clark struggling back to his feet. "Just watch the hallway," she nodded. Clark blurred from sight and the next thing she knew Lionel's door exploded into small shards of glass and twisted metal.

In the Office

"Lois!" Clark yelled as soon as he entered Lionel's executive haven. His eyes fixed on the curves of Lois's rear as half of her body hung out the large office window. That half went to a forth as more of her body started to side out. "Lois!" he zipped over to her and grabbed her leg.

"Clark? Clark! Help us, please!" Lionel begged hysterically, clawing at Lois's arms.

"Hurry up before he rips my arm off!" Lois screamed.

Clark smirked and gently pulled them up by Lois's legs. Almost as soon as Lionel was safely back in the office Lois jumped Clark, wrapping her long legs around his waist and burying her face in his wide chest, which took Clark completely off guard. "Uh... Lois, what are you...?"

"Just say your welcome and shut up," she whispered into his shirt. To be honest, she didn't know why she was all over Mr. Flannel, she was just glad she was still alive, and once again, it was Clark to the rescue. But it wasn't just that, he was just-just... she didn't quite know what it was, but she loved having him around, not that she'd ever let him know it.

She had just had a near-death experience, hopefully that was the reason for this reaction. "Oh-okay, your welcome?" he replied akwardly, Lois finally deciding to descend the Mount Clark. "Where's Vengeance?"

"She escaped out the window right before she decided to see if I could fly. Thank you doesn't seem to fit your heroics, son" Lionel entered the conversation patting Clark on the shoulder before leaving.

"Yeah, she said something like you'd never let her escape, like you could stop her," Lois rolled her eyes, "Anyway she wanted me to tell you goodbye. You two good friends or something, I mean I wouldn't put it pass you since you both have a hero complex."

Clark smirked, shaking his head, and ignoring Lois's babbling just glad she's alive. "Well at least no one got hurt."

"Yeah" she sighed, staring up at him for a moment, then smiling, "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

Luthor Mansion

"Mister Luthor," the Agent formally addressed Lex with a salute.

It had been nearly a month since Lex had started his search for the mysterious Doctor Milton Fine and it had all been frustratingly fruitless. Maybe it was time to go to Plan B. "At ease, Chief Agent Smith," Lex ordered, falling back into his soft leather executive chair. The Agent relaxed. "Status reports."

"Sir, reports have shown very little evidence of subject, Milton Fine, though we assess that he is very much alive." Agent Smith stated.

"And what are you basing those assumptions on?" Lex inquired.

"Someone who resembles Fine has been seen in Hondous and Moscow. In addition, while on recon, many of our agents have disappeared without a trace... Given the number of agents, foul play is a defiant suspicion, sir." Smith concluded, turning to the next page, showing Lex the number or unaccounted for Agents, which seemed to be over a quarter of the agents deployed.

"We might have to use Luthorcorp's cybernetics project to help locate and retrieve Doctor Fine." Lex said mostly to himself.

"Yes sir, sending the prototype cyborg out my give us the necessary reinforcements we need. Plus data could be collected to show how well the cyborg can handle live field conditions." Smith gave a thick smirk, "You're a genius Mister Luthor."

"Well, thanks for the flattery, but about your other reports?"

"Oh right, the Kent's have shown no abnormal behavior. Clark Kent in particular, has only shown that he has a bit more strength and stamina than the average person, considering the work load he takes on at the farm, but it's nothing to really draw speculation," Agent Smith said, continuing to flip through his folder. "Also, Miss Lang and Clark Kent's relationship seems to have improved considerably."

Lex visibly cringed at that. 'Clark and Lana doing well? Something had to be up.' He remembered Lana saying that she had always had the keys to Clark. Did that mean that Clark had told her all his secrets? 'No, Lana may have always had a way of making you happily spill your guts, but it had never worked on Clark,' he thought, which made all this more confusing.

Oh well, if they weren't going to fall apart on their own, then he'd help them. "Smith, contact Simone. I have a job for her."

"Yes sir," Smith saluted and exited.

Beep-Beep

Lex pulled his Nextel from its clip at his side, Beep "Yes?"

Beep "Just a reminder Mister Luthor, the Lane's funeral is coming up in a two days" his secretary informed him.

Later at the Farm

Rummaging through the last items in the barn he thought he might need, Clark thought back to memories held in his Fortress of Solitude. So many good times, like when his dad first left bring the tractor out in the snow when he was nine, or when his dad gave him the telescope, still his favorite toy, or when he and Lana first kissed! So many memories...

"Clark," Martha called out, walking toward him, Lana following close behind. "Lana and Lois told me what happened. I'm glad everything came out okay." She glanced nervously at Lana, "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Lana looked at him knowing. She had told Martha everything that had happened but left out any unusual parts. Mrs. Kent still didn't know Lana knew everything, because that was for Clark to tell her. She really hoped he would today night.

"Its okay mom, Lana knows I can't get hurt," he replied, as if he knew exactly what Lana had been thinking, which wouldn't have been that much of a stretch. "As a matter of fact she knows everything."

"What..." this wasn't really a bad thing but still. Breathe, Breathe, "When did this happen?"

"Election Night. I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you sooner but it never seemed to be a good time."

"Oh Clark, I'm not mad, just surprised," Martha said, but was still pretty wide-eyed.

"Well it was that or lose her," he said, taking Lana's hand in his, and turning to look in her eyes, "And I knew I couldn't lose her again." The last part of that was speaking more to Lana than Martha.

"I know how much you wanted someone to share your secret with, I was always hoping it would be Lana," she smiled, seeing the blush on Lana's face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent."

"Now I know I've told you before, that you can call me Martha," she reiterated, snatching Lana away from her son and pulling her into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you...Martha"

"Oh mom, I know this is going to sound strange, but when I took Lana to the Fortress, something happened. Now she can feel what I'm feeling and vise versa."

"You mean like telepathy?"

"More like empathy, but Jor el says we will have telepathy someday."

"Jor el?" Martha didn't know if she liked the sound of that, "Are you kids okay? What did he want in return?"

"I think Jor el meant it to be a tool to help Clark. It kinda seemed like he was giving us his 'blessing', so to speak," Lana explained.

Beep-Beep-Buzz

Martha looked down at her pager, "A day in being Senator doesn't seem to end when you leave the office. If it doesn't seem to be problem, then maybe it is his way of saying its okay for you two to be with each other." Beep-Beep-Buzz 'Darn Pager, 'she groaned to herself. "Oh I almost forgot what we came in here for, Lana."

"Oh yeah, me too." Lana smiled softly and turned to boyfriend, "Clark have you been up in the Loft yet"  
"No, I was just about to head up there, before you two came in."

"Why don't you go check you desk. I got you something" Lana hugged him tightly and gave him a quick peck before releasing him.

He shook his head and smiled, "You know you didn't have to do that."

"What a cliché response, just go look," she joked.

Clark climbed the stairs to the upper level, when he saw it. His father's watch lay right on his desk. He quickly grabbed it, touching it gently to make sure it was real. 'But how?' he thought to himself, a tear sliding down his face.

"I search every pawnshop in Metropolis for it, and seeing you smile like you are now is more than enough gratitude for me" Lana smiled.

"Put it on, Clark", Martha said, seeing that her son had moved since he picked up the watch. She couldn't blame him thought, she, herself, was having a terribly hard time holding back her tears. "It looks... great on you," she said absently touching his wrist where the family air loom now resided.

"I miss him so much." So many memories... So many feelings... Unable to hold back anymore Clark pulled both of the people that loved him most to him, crying openly. Letting out all the pent up emotion, all the pain he had been holding in since his father's death. Martha and Lana gladly adsorbed it for him, hugging him back tightly, hoping that their presence and love would be enough.  
Neither of them knew how long they had been standing like that, and didn't really care. Martha had waited till Clark had settled down before leaving to see who had been paging her. So Lana and Clark were left to each. Clark breathing slowed while Lana traced her nails up and down his spine. "Clark?"

"Thank you," Clark whispered.

"Clark, I'd do anything for you, you know that," she responded, letting him know he didn't have to thank her for anything. "You feeling better?" she asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"I know, but you have no idea how much this means to me" he smiled, gently cupping her face.

"I bet I could guess," she said staring into his eyes, seeming something more than gratitude in them. Passion, maybe.

"How about I show you instead?" he inquired, pressing his body tightly against hers.

She gasped shakily at the sound of his voice. Husky, almost raspy, but definitly sexy. "I like the way you say thank you."

Sometime Later Outside

Lois red Ford Fusion pulled up into the gravel driveway. She noticed Lana SUV there as well. Lois walked up the porch steps and cracked the door, but before she could open it enough to step inside, a light flickering out at the barn caught her attention. She could hear Martha in the kitchen, she seemed to be busy, talking to somebody in the house, probably Lana seeing as how she could make out Mrs. Kent saying The Talon a few times in her conversation. She wanted to talk to Clark anyway, so she closed the door back and head for the barn.

So many things had run through her head on the way here. Clark seemed to be the main topic. She wanted to thank him for not only tonight's rescue, but every time he had been there for her. She smiled, at the fact that most people would never have someone like Clark in their lives. He was so caring, funny and honorable, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, handsome, beautiful in some ways. Now if she could only get that flannel away from him for five seconds then he'd be... Okay, where did that come from? Not that she needed a boyfriend, but it was so hard to find a decent hottie that didn't have something homicidally wrong with them around here. The only nearly normal one was already taking, gold figure. Not that she wanted Skippy ANYWAY! GAWD! Lois quietly open the barn doors and light-footed her way in. When she lived with the Kent's, she and Clark had always tried to sneak up on each other... Okay well she tried and failed, while Smallville seemed to get her every single time.

It was a game that was fun and easy to get addicted to, so she figured she'd try to sneak up on him for old time sakes.

When she got to the steps leading to the loft she heard a rather large thud, followed a muffle chuckle. What the hell was he doing? Back flips? She continued up the step until got the top. Deep breath, "I-" Choke!

Lois's vision was filled with a very disturbing sight. Directly in front of her, not twenty feet away, lay Clark, out stretched away from the stairs with his head towards it. On top of him, Lana, slowly rocking her hips and moaning, her cheek pressed against Clark's chest. Sweat glistened on their skin.

Desperately, Lois tried to make her legs move and carry her away, but they refused to bend, and almost gave way beneath her, and she didn't know why.

Clark's hands, which had been moving up and down Lana's back and thighs, stopped to squeeze her rear, then clasped around her waist. "Lana... I-I'm... I'm almost... Don't stop..." he gasped, hugging her tight as she continued thrusting.

"Me, too..." panted Lana in reply. "Ooooh GAWDDD!... Clark... mmmmm..."

Lois's mind shrieked at her to leave, but she still couldn't force her body into motion. All of her awareness focused on Clark making love with Lana, her only thoughts were of what he was doing right before her eyes, and questions: 'Why are they doing that here? Why do I care? Why am I pissed?'

Suddenly, Clark squeezed Lana even tighter and thrust his pelvis up against her, groaning. Moments later, Lana's cries quickened and increased in volume, and she lay still on top of him, uttering rapid moans of obvious delight.

Lois watched, still unable to move, her heart wanting to burst at the agonizing sight of Clark giving passionate rapture to someone other than... she dare not finish that thought, she had no idea these feelings even existed, but they had to stop. Stop Right Now! The warnings vanished amidst incoherent pain take took her body.

Clark's breathing ebbed to shallow gasps and Lana's utterances gave way to soft, pleasurable cooing sounds as their bodies gradually relaxed. Lana smiled contentedly, her head resting on Clark's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, holding her wonderfully close.

'The longer you wait, the sweeter it makes, I always say,' thought to blissfully herself.

"I love you, Clark Kent," Lana sighed softly, lifting her head to give him a kiss. As she did, her eyes saw the bottom of someone's jeans and shoes at the head of the stairs distance away. Slowly she brought her eyes up, recognition growing as her vision traveled up the height of the garment. By the time Lana's gaze reached the figure's waist, she had a good idea of how it could be, but she kept on looking further and further up until her eyes locked with Lois's horrified ones.

Lois stared back, wanting to scream or run but still too paralyzed with shock to do either. Her face felt like it would be wet with tears, and she still couldn't fathom why, but luckily she gathered the strength to quickly back away before that happened. Lois tried to hold her outside expression as emotionless as possible while her insides spoke of terrible hurt.

Clark, unable to see Lois from where he lay, pulled Lana's face to his and kissed her. "I love you, too, Lana Lang," he said. "I really liked that. All of it," He squeezed Lana tightly against him.

End of Chapter 7

Thanks to Happosai for giving me permission, inspiration, context, and help with Clark and Lana's Love scene.


	13. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Part 1

"I still can't believe Lucy's... I mean I know there was no way I could have been there, but I should have been there, Lana, I just should've been there, I mean, maybe I could have-" The faint hint of a sob was getting a little thick in Clark throat, fortunately, Lana seemed to have sensed it in advance.

"Stop doing this to yourself. Honey, there's nothing you could have done. You can't be everywhere, no matter how fast you are." Lana reached out and touched her boyfriend's cheek. She didn't want to distract anymore than he already was while he was driving, but he needed something to ease his pain, so her touch would have to do for now.

Lana didn't really know Lucy, but she and Clark must have been close on some level. It had really hit Clark hard about two days before the imminent funeral date. Lucy Lane was dead and it hit Clark like a ton of bricks. During the last couple of days Clark had gotten darker, not speaking much too anyone, though he did make appearances for dinner. 'Dinner...' Lana was frustrated too, but in an entirely different way. She didn't want to sound self-centered but she hadn't gotten desert since the whole watch incident, which was a WEEK ago! It was hard to think of a week as a long time, but after that breathtaking event (the sex, not finding the watch of course) it was hard not to turn Clark into the human form of an addiction. If not for peeping-Lois it would have been perfect.

Lana hadn't seen much of Lois since that night, but Lana attributed that more to the coming funeral, but if that wasn't the reason for Miss Lane's scarcity, then Lois had some explaining to do. Like why did she just stand there, even after being noticed, and why did it look like Lois had tears in her eyes? It was kind of dark, but her face did look a bit wet and it hadn't look like sweat.

Lana looked up from her thoughts in time to see a tear streak down his face. At that moment nothing else really mattered to her. She had to be the strong one. For Clark. Lana reached up and wiped his tear away with her thumb, and then took his free hand in hers. When Clark looked down she made sure he was met with the warmest smile she could muster. "Everything's going to be okay.

Later At Metropolis Memorial Graveyard

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Lois screamed.

Lois may talk back and disobey 85 percent of the orders given to her, but she never, ever, yelled at General Lane. Well unless she's uncontrollably livid that is, but that didn't matter to the General "Watch your tone, Lo!"

"I will not watch my tone! You lost my sister, your daughter's body!" Lois roared, getting right up in her father's face.

"Lois, what's going on?" Clark asked, running up to the Lanes, Lana close behind. "What's with all the camos?" Seeing as how there must have been around fifteen soldiers littered throughout the graveyard, looking for evidence. Of what? He wasn't sure.

"Well 'General Losing His Hair' somehow managed to lose my sister's body."

"What?" Lana said more than asked, a bit shocked by it all.

Lois rolled eyes, and then looked at Clark, pleadingly. "Clark, you've gotta help me. Where's... my sister?"

Tears began to roll down Lois' face and stab into Clark's heart a bit. He hated to see anyone cry, especially a friend. Clark pulled her into a hug whispering reassurances in her ear. "It'll be okay. I'll help anyway I-"

Lana proudly looked on, but didn't worry. For one, Clark was just being Clark helping someone in need, she'd do the same thing in his place, if need be. Two, she already knew how Clark felt about Lois. She could feel it now, so there was no need to interrupt.

"General, we found this in the casket," the soldier said, holding out what appeared to be a silvery-black chunk of rock.

Clark and Lois pulled from their embrace, to get a better look at what the soldier was talking about. It was only then that things really got weird.

"What is this, Private?" General Lane barked.

Lana and Clark knew exactly what it was, "Silver meteor rock," they both whispered.

Not quietly enough. "Meteor rock?" Lois asked, pretty confused now, "I thought meteor rock only came in green."

"Lo!" Daddy defiantly knew how to grab someone's attention. "I know what you're thinking. Something's not right here. Let me handle it-" he put up his hand to stop his daughter from interrupting, "no buts! I'll keep you informed if anything new comes to light. I promise I'll find out what's going on here. Now go with your friends. That's an order!"

Luthor Mansion

"Lex Luthor"

Lex's head audibly snapped up from his lab top, where he watching very interesting, to see a beautiful, blonde short-hair woman strut into his study. "Simone," he said, somewhat taken aback by her appearance, "My secretary didn't inform of your presence."

"Oh yeah, that, well she just sort of let me through. It's so hard to find good help these days, right?" Simone said sarcastically, taking an apple from his fruit-dish and making a snack of it. "I got your message, Lex. Change of heart?"

Lex turns his Mac notebook toward her, showing a clip of Lois and Clark's embrace at the graveyard, "On the contrary, it's just a change of plans." he replied, grinning devilishly.

Later at the Talon

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lois groaned, running her hand harshly through her hair in aggravation. Even the glorious smell of Columbian Coffee Beans hadn't soothed her savage beast. It was understandable, of course. "How do you lose my sister body?"

"I know what you mean," Lana replied, pondering for a bit. Then it struck her, "How about we hook up with Chloe and see what the autopsy report said about your sister. Maybe we can find a clue or something."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. Hopefully my cuz can into Metropolis Medicals files," Lois said, sounding a bit more hopeful at the suggestion.

"It's settled then. I'll call Chloe and see if we can meet her at the dorm in a few," Lana smiled brightly.

"On that note, I'll clean up our mess so we can go," Clark said, gathering the trash from their caffeine break, when suddenly, someone threw open the front door of the Talon, weaving between customers, and exiting out of the side exit door. Not far behind, two men in Syntechnics tactical suits chased after the salient.

"What was that all about?" Lana gasped.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Clark said, while getting out of his chair and following in pursuit.

"Clark!" Lois called out, then looked back at Lana, staring expectantly. "Come on, let's go after him."

"Lois, I love him to death but I'm trying to learn to except the fact that this is what he does. Besides we'd just be in the way." Lana explained, hoping it was a logical enough answer. 'I hope it didn't sound like I don't care.'

"Girl, you've got nerves of steel," Lois grinned.

Mental Sigh! "We'll check on him in a second."

Meanwhile

Outside, the Syntechnics drones had the escapee pinned against a dumpster, when Clark got into the alleyway. Clark was about to make a move to help when both men were suddenly launched in his direction. Thanks to his super speed, Clark manage to dodge the in coming projectiles, which had now smashed into the Talon's brick outer wall and were now sliding down it. Clark, somehow, hadn't paid much attention just how strong this guy was. Catching up behind him, Clark grabs his shoulder, "Hey wait a minute, are you alright?"

It doesn't take long for Clark to realize what he's dealing with though, "Get off me!" he yells, roughly swinging his shoulder away from Clark, in the process sending him through a couple of trashcans... a good fifty feet away! The fugitive paused, disgusted at his unintentional handy work. "Sorry. You shouldn't have got in my way," he spoke, and then turned to run away, only to have Clark appear in front of him. "Wha-tha? I just threw- who are you?"

"Clark Kent"

"Kent... Kent... Oh yeah, from Smallville High. Quarterback right?"

"Yeah-hey, your Victor Stone, the star Wide receiver."

"Yeah that's amazing me. I never thought I was that good."

"Well what's really amazing is I heard you died."

"It's good you know that, but I don't have time for small talk right now. Listen, it's pretty obvious that your special just like me, so you can understand why I'm asking you this," It was Victor's turn to get shoulder-grabby now, hopefully Clark would do him this one favor, even if they weren't friends. "Please, you've gotta help me get out of here."

Without hesitation, Clark, with a genuine smile, pulled his cell phone from his pocket, "Let me just tell Lana and Lois to meet us back at the Loft."

End of Chapter 8, Part 1


	14. Chapter 8 PT2

Chapter 8

Part 2

"Thanks for helping…" Victor said graciously from his location on the loft'sdusty couch.

"Don't worry about it," Clark replied, taking a seat next to his ex-high-schoolrival. It was hard to believe that THE Victor Stone was in his loft! "I wondered what it would be like to meet a superstar in person."

Victor grinned a bit at that. A joke was just what he needed to stop his hands from shaking. "If I'm a superstar then you are… well above that! If my memory servesme right, you kicked the crap out of us."

"I remember it being a real close game." Even with his abilities, Clark could remember just how difficult Victor had made it to win the game over his team. Every time Clark would throw a touchdown, Victor would catch one. It ended up coming down to an overtime victory for the Smallville Crows. Both he and Victor seemedto play on a different level from everyone else, and now maybe that wasn't too far from the truth.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Lana said as she, Lois, and Chloe ascended the loftstairs. Lana handed over oneof Clark's tee shirts to Victor, seeing as how the one he had currently been wearing was torn across the midsection. "Clark's not too much bigger than you, so it should fit okay."

Victor nodded his thanks.

"So**…" **Lois tapped her nails on the wooden banister. 'It's too quiet!'

"Why were those guys chasing you, anyway?" Chloe asked, pulling out her I-Mac.

"They wanted their property back…" Victor growled in response.

"Their property back? Whoarethey and what do they think you took?" Chloe asked. She was pretty confused to say the least.

"It's Syntechnics," Clark spoke up for his friend. Chloe had a knack for digging and digging till there was nothing left and Clark could see it in her eyes. She was in a digging mood. No need to let it get that far.

"Syntechnics, huh?" Chloe powered on her information machine and got to work. "Let's see what I can figure out. Just give me a few minutes…"

"So you haven't always been this way?" Clark turned to Victor

"I wish. Maybe I would have won then. No, there was a car accident…" Victor started unsteadily. Clark and Lana could tell by the look on Victor's face that telling the story was like reliving it forhim. The couple could only imagine what it must feel like. "There were partsof me that couldn't be repaired by modern medicine, so Syntechnics gave me a new lease on life, so to speak."

"So how did you escape?" Lois crossed her arms, really not liking the idea of people playing god.

"Some doctor, I'm not sure who, released me. Once I was out the first thing I wanted to do was find Katherine, but I guess that was a dumb move seeing as how when I got to her placeitwas swarming with armed dudes.** I** barely made an escape. I must have been pretty importantbecauseright after I was brought back online I was immediately being prepped for something called L.S. Lucy-Fine Assignment. I guess the doc didn't think it was a good first mission for me," Victor cracked a smile.

"Fine?" Clark asked, but didn't have much time to comment on that inquiry.

"Lucy? ... What the hell does this have to do with Lucy!" Lois screamed snatching two fistfuls of Victor's already torn shirt. "TELL ME!"

Victor looked down at her hands placement, a little surprised to say the least."You're really gonna wanna let go of me," he said,slappingher hands away. "Listen, I was in and out of consciousnessI barely remember that! So back off!" He had to stand on that note, looking at her curiously."Why does the name or the mission matter to you anyway?"

"Because my dead sister's name is Lucy and**… **for some odd reason not even a branch of the U.S. militarycan find her body…" Lois ended her explanation sadly, where it had startedas an angry tirade.

Victor felt sorry for her. He didn't know how long the search for this woman's sibling had been going on,but he could tell that it was taking a toll on her. "Lois? Hey, I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's ok**… **I know, you didn't know, I just really want my sister back. Guys,I know this is going to sound weird but…" she looked around the room before she finished, "I think my sister is still alive."

Clark was going to speak but was stoppedas the sudden sound of tools crashing against each other rangthrough the barn. "Sorry guys," said Karl, one of the Luthorcorp farmhands, bellowed from the ground level barn.

"Man, you have serious butterfingers, know what I mean," Luke appeared, helping Karl pick up the scattered tools. Karl didn't reply though, never did, he just grabbed what he needed and left. Luke shrugged then turned and smiled at the small party in the loft. Mainly the ladies! "Clark, I didn't know you couldpullbeautiful women like that. Hey ladies, if you need one more gentleman to even the odds, I'm in!" Luke flirted.

Giggles Eye rolls

"Luke, stop lollygagging and get back out hereand help with the work." Big Earl grinned from the barn doors, with his arms crossed.

"I'll see you later," Luke winked at Chloe and got back to work.

Another eyeroll

"Anyway… I found out that Syntechnics is owned by, guess who, Luthorcorp," Chloe frowned and so did Lois.

"I should have known. Well…" Lois stood up, "I know what I have to do."

"I'm coming." Victor also became upright.

"Wait, I've got a better idea,"Lana said, putting a hand on Lois'shoulder. "I think I maybe able to find out more about this better than you twobusting in there,demanding and accusing," Lana suggested."Lex will be more willing to give me info on top secret stuff than to you. Trust me on this one."

After a lot of hesitation, including some from Clark, everyone agreedthat would be the best course of action. Let Lana get inside and let Chloe help Victor find his girlfriend. There was only one question. How did Milton Fine tie in with Lucy Lane?

The Luthor Mansion

"Come down… I know**-- **yes that's fine… All that matters is we found him… No, I don't think he's dangerous… Just let him stay there, he can't hide in a barn foreverand he wants to see his girlfriend, which mean he'll have to come to us… Their planning what? Well don't worry about that, let Lana come. Thanks for the heads up. Anything on Clark? Hmmm, stay on it, he's bound to slip. Bye." Lex put the receiver back on its cradle, leanedback in his chair, and kicked his feet up.

"So, I'll be getting a visit from my favorite partner, huh?" Lex said talking to himself. "Hmmm, I tell you what Lana; let's see how good you negotiation skills are. If you can convince me, I'll put no further plans toward the recapture of Victor. My cyborg's life is in your hands."

It's was too bad his spy still hadnothing on Clark. Other than Milton Fine, Clark had been his main focus for a few weeks. Notonly did he want to expose Clark for what he was to Lana, Lex wanted answersto his long-awaitedquestions. There was just no way Clark could be this lucky, or strong, or be that many places at the righttime, and still be a normal hay-throwing, cow-milking, farm boy. He is a lair, and Lana deserved to see that with her own eyes!

'Speaking of which', Lex smirked and pickedthe phone back up. "Secretary, get Simone on the line. Tell her I said 'It'sShowtime!'"

End of Chapter 9, Part 1


End file.
